Blades of the Divine
by NeoVaihlo
Summary: Two months after Koaru and Amy's seperation, new emotions awaken, friends are driven apart, and new arrivals bring about trouble for everyone.
1. Prologue

Dark mist swirled in the evening air as a chill wind swept through the city streets. A deep, ragged breath resonated in the night air, and more mist floated into existence. The origin of the mist came from the open mouth of a young man, lying on his back, blood running down his face as his ragged, long black hair stuck to his face and neck from both his sweat and blood. His left eye was glowing bright red, mixed with the black markings that were covering a better part of the left side of his body. His right eyes shone bright blue with a silver and black Yin-Yang making up the iris and pupil. His white coat was filled with rips and tears, and his black body suit sported a large cut in the middle from which more blood flowed from the young man's body. Around his neck dangled a silver chained, sword shaped crystal pendant, and beside his right hand lay a seven foot long, single edged, silver and black Zweihander great sword.

Exhaling once more, Koaru Tsukino; The Tritus Knight, stared up at the silver tip of a slender rapier blade, his eyes following the length of the blade up, past its golden hand guard, and into the shadowed face of a golden haired man who had put him in the sorry state of the present. Spitting out a small amount of blood, Koaru tried to speak, only to find that his voice refused to obey him. In his mind, he heard a voice growling at him, telling him to unleash the power of the Scar, to destroy this opponent completely. Struggling to ignore the voice, Koaru tried reaching for this weapon, but his body refused to move.

"You are a threat to this planet."

Koru turned his eyes back to the man as he spoke, his tone even and strong.

"You are a threat to the Sailor Senshi and to the Moon Princess. You cannot be allowed to exist any longer."

Koaru fought to move, to speak, to ask what was happening, but he was powerless, only able to watch as the rapier withdrew from his neck and slowly shifter its form, growing and shifting into a bastard sword, its edge raised over him.

"Good-bye." The man said, and Koaru froze as the blade swung down at his head.


	2. Visions

Chapter 1: Visions

Koaru's eyes snapped open as he sat bolt up in his bed, sweat dripping from his brow and face as he whipped the covers off of his body. Breathing heavily, he ran his hand over his face, trying to slow his pulse.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked out loud, leaning forward and placing his hands on the bed to support himself. Taking a deep breath, he sighed and let himself fall forward on his bed, feeling exhaustion pulling him back towards sleep. As he felt his senses start to fade, a small knock on his door snapped him back into the moment. Raising his head, he heard a second knock and, with great effort, pushed himself back up and slipped off of his bed, grabbing his house robe and quickly throwing it over his shoulders and wrapping it around his body. Walking to the door, he opened it a small ways and stared out into the empty hallway, seeing no sign of anyone. As he started to close the door, a small amount of pressure against the it caused him to look down. Little Rini was pushing against the door, rubbing her eyes as she looked up at him. Smiling, Koaru opened the door and scooped up the little girl, then shut the door and carried her over to his bed, setting her down beside him as he sat down.

"What's wrong, Little One?" he asked, forcing himself to smile. With a big yawn, the little girl stretched and looked up at him.

"I was going to ask you that." she said in a sleepy voice. Koaru felt his heart skip a beat, wondering how much noise his nightmare had caused him to make. Looking into the eyes of the little girl, his niece from the future, he felt the old concern that he had felt when they had first realized who the girl was, and what she had said to him. _"Now I know what my Uncle looks like...I've never met you before...No one knows where you are in Crystal Tokyo."_

Smiling through his discomfort, Koaru pulled Rini onto his lap and gave her a small hug, to which she curled up and put her hands on his arms, closing her eyes and smiling softly.

"I just had a bad dream," he said, stroking her hair. "Uncle just had a little nightmare."

"Okay." Rini said as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Koaru smiled as he watched his niece sleep, her breath coming slowly and gently. Standing up, Koaru carried her to his door and opened it, heading into the hallway and towards Serena's open door. Stepping inside, he sighed as he saw that his sister's pajamas were running high on her torso, her blankets strewn all across the bed, none actually covering her. Carefully stepping over Luna's little bed on the floor, Koaru set Rini down on the bed beside Serena and reached over the two girls, grabbing the blankets and yanking them over top of the girls. Quickly tucking the blanket around Rini, he turned and headed back to his room, shutting Serena's door as he left.

Re-entering his room, Koaru sat at his desk and set his head down on the wooden surface, dropping his arms over his head, knocking a few things around on the desktop. Lifting his head, he felt his heart beat slow as his eyes locked onto a face down picture frame. Reaching forward and lifting it back up, he fought back tears as his eyes locked onto the picture of himself and the girl of his dreams, Amy Mizuno. His arms were wrapped around her upper torso, his face shining in one of the few true smiles that he ever let others see. She had her hands resting on his arms, her eyes shining brightly in the sunlight, her gentle smile breaking his heart; the same way it had the first time he had ever laid eyes on her. Setting the picture back face down, Koaru sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Damn I messed up," he said shakily, remembering that the reason Amy had left him was because of his stupidity and selfishness. It had been two months since then. Rini had come back to see them a week ago, and she had been the first one to call him an idiot for letting Amy leave without a word. Smiling slightly, he silently agreed with the little girl's opinion.

"AAAAHH! I'M LATE AGAIN!!"

Koaru's eyes snapped open as Serena's voice ripped into his mind. Sitting up slowly, he realized that he had fallen asleep at the desk, his hand resting on the picture frame. Turning his eyes to the clock on the wall, he saw that he had less than ten minutes before school started.

"Ah Fuck Me!" he shouted, standing up and rushing to his dresser, grabbing some clothes and rushing out the door, hopping down the hallway as he pulled his pants on, passing Serena as she bolted out of her room and tripped on the stairs, soaring down the last three steps and crashing flat on her face. Koaru leapt over her, yanking his pants fully onto his body and landing right in front of his shoes. Quickly slipping into them, Koaru pounded out the front door, Serena following close behind.

"Koaru!" she shouted in shock behind him. "Why are you running late?"

"I slept in! So sue me!" he shouted, not wanting to hear his sister's annoying questions with the way the day had started so far. With a sigh of frustration, he turned at a corner and headed to his school, wanting avoid the chance of bumping into Amy by following Serena's route.

Serena sighed in disapointment as she stood outside the classroom, once again late for class. Staring at the floor as she leaned against the wall, she closed her eyes as she heard a pair of footsteps in the hallway. The footsteps paused, and a familiar voice spoke.

"Late again, Serena?"

The blonde teen looked up to see Koaru's ex and one of her dearest friends, Amy Mizuno. As usual, the storm blue haired teen girl was carrying several text books. Slowly Serena nodded, the shame of the fact weighing on her heart.

"Even Rini was up before me, although Koaru slept even longer than I-" Serena stopped talking as Amy suddenly started walking away. "Amy?"

"Sorry Serena," she said as she rushed away. "I need to get back to class."

Serena watched her friend vanish down the hall, feeling that maybe she had said too much by mentioning Koaru. The two hadn't talked since the break up, and if they were ever in the same room the two kept their eyes locked on seperate walls for the entire time.

"I hope that they won't stay like this forever. Who knows what will happen if a new enemy attacks," she said, lifting her eyes and looking out the window at the morning sky, watching a couple of birds take flight from a nearby tree, taking off into the sunlight.

Out in the hills overseeing the city, a young man broke through the treeline and stared down on the city; a ruksack over one shoulder and a suitcase in hand. Gazing down at the huildings below, he smiled as he felt small pulses of energy in the morning air. Sighing as he looked into the sky, he began his desent into the city, his golden hair waving around his head as he bounded down the hillside.


	3. Tidings

Chapter 2: Tidings

Noon came, and Koaru made his way onto the roof of the school to try and eat his lunch in peace. Leaning back against the safety fence as he sipped some coffee he had purchased, he paid little attention as the doors opened again and two girls walked out onto the roof. He listened to their footsteps as they walked across the cement surface, stopping as their shadows cast into his.

"Something bothering you, Koaru?" asked a female voice. Looking over, he saw two underclassmen, Michelle Kaioh and Amara Tenoh both watching him with slightly amused expressions. "Amy still not talking to you?"

"No," Koaru sighed as he crushed the coffee can in his hand and threw it at a trash bin. "But that's not my only problem today."

"Oh?" Michelle asked, slightly interested as she walked over to a bench, pressing her skirt against the back of her legs before she sat down and crossed her legs. "Anything serious?"

"Nah, just a messed up dream." Koaru replied as he slowly sat down and opened his lunch box.

"Care to share the details with us?" Amara asked as she sat down beside Michelle, leaning back on the bench, keeping her eyes locked on Koaru.

Sighing, Koaru weakly smiled. "Why not, it will help kill the lunch break."

Across the district, Serena, Lita and Amy sat outside in the courtyard of their school, eating their lunches in the shade of a tree. Serena kept her eyes on her food, feeling guilty about having upset her friend so early in the morning. Lita looked between the two, feeling the awkward tension between them as she alowly ate her food.

"Did something happen?" she asked, setting down her chopsticks and closing the lid of her lunch box. Serena looked up and started to speak, but Amy quickly cut her off.

"Nothing serious," she said, her eyes fixed in a study guide as she ate. "I just got short with her about forgetting we have a test this afternoon."

"Oh shit, we have a test?" Lita gasped in shock at the news. Amy smiled slightly at her friend's reaction, though she kept her eyes in her book. Serena looked over to Amy and whispered, "Amy, I'm sorry for this morning."

"It's alright, Serena." she replied, still reading. "I wasn't bothered by you mentioning Koaru. I just actually had to get to class."

"Oh," Serena looked back to her lunch. "Alright than."

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind the girls. "Can you girls help me?"

The three turned around and saw a young man standing near the school gate. He had wavy gold hair and light blue eyes. He wore a dark blue jacket with a white shirt underneath and black jeans with a red belt. A small suitcase rested on the ground beside him, and on his back rested a packed ruksack. All three girls felt themselves turn red as his eyes passed over them.

"Uh...sure." Serena said breathlessly. The man smiled and reached into his pocket and fished out a small piece of paper.

"Do you girls know where the Juban Conert Hall is located?" he asked as he put the paper back into his pocket. Amy nodded and pulled out a piece of paper, quickly drawing a map before standing up and walking over to the man, handing him the drawing.

"I hope that helps," she said, blushing slightly. The man smiled as he took it and glanced at it before setting it into one of his jacket pockets.

"Thanks," he said as he picked up the suitcase. Looking down at Amy, he smiled and bowed his head before walking away.

"He's cute," Lita said with a misty look in her eyes. Amy slowly noddded her head in agreement, speechless.

"That is interesting." Michelle said as Koaru finished telling the two girls about his dream. Sighing, Koaru nodded and slumped over his lunch box, packing his leftovers. Amara watched him, her smile replaced with a slight frown.

"You sure didn't see the guy's face?" she asked, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. Koaru nodded again, sliding the box into his bag and slowly standing up.

"No, I couldn't see his face." he replied, stretching and rubbing the side of his neck. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off."

"Could you wait a moment please?" Amara asked, reaching out to stop Koaru from walking away. Koaru looked down at her, confused.

"Umm...sure. What do you want?"

Michelle stood up as Koaru talked and faced him, smiling sweetly.

"I have a favor to ask of you," she said. Koaru shrugged and locked eyes with the girl.

"Alright, let's hear it." he replied. Michelle reached into her school bag and pulled out an envelope, handing it over to Koaru, who took it, confused. Inside was a ticket to the Concert Hall.

"What's this?" he asked. Amara smiled and also got to her feet, sliinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Michelle is performing for a banquet being held there tonight, and she needs an escort."

"So?" Koaru asked, his confusion. "Why can't you just go with her? You're always dressing like a dude."

"I can't," Amara said, smiling and slowly shaking her head. "I have a race tonight, so I can't go. That's why I'm asking you to go in my place."

"Ah," Koaru said, feeling things fall in place. "Yeah, I guess I can. Not like I have any plans."

"Perfect!" Michelle said, clapping her hands together, smiling. "Maybe you could also play with me onstage."

"What?" Koaru asked, confused once again.

"You could play the piano or the flute with me."

"Christ," Koaru said, slapping his head with his hand. "I haven't played either of those since I started guitar."

"Come on, Koaru," Amara teased, nudging him with her elbow. "We both know you could easily play if you decided to."

"I'll think about it." Koaru said, walking past them and heading to the door.

"I'll come by around six, and I'll need to change at your place." Michelle called after him.

"Fine!" Koaru called as he pushed through the doors and headed down the stairs.

"I can't believe it!" Serena called through Koaru's door as he changed into his suit. "You and Michelle are going on a date!"

"It's not a date, Meatball Head!" he shouted back. "I'm her escort, there is a difference!"

"Whatever," Serena said, turning and walking to her bedroom where Michelle was changing. Knocking on the door before entering, she smiled as she saw Rini helping Michelle zip up the back of her dress. "You excited, Michelle?" Serena asked, and Michelle sighed, softly smiling.

"I had hoped that Amara would be able to come, but I'm glad that Koaru agreed to help." she said, remembering how their after school rehersal had gone. Koaru's flute playing had been perfect, and her excitment for the performance was growing. "He is a great guy."

"I don't agree!" Rini said as she hopped onto Serena's bed. "He always makes me eat my vegetables at supper!"

Serena and Michelle both started laughing, causing Rini to glare at them.

"He does the same to you, Serena." she retorted, causing the teen girl to fall silent and hang her head. Michelle giggled at the little girl's wit, then turned as a knock was heard at the door.

"Everyone dressed in there?" came Koaru's voice, and Rini ran over to open the door.

Koaru stood out in the hall, adjusting his tie as he waited for the door to open. Checking himself, he wondered again why he was doing this. He was wearing a black dinner jacket with a sapphire blue jest overtop of a black dress shirt. His tie was also blue, as was the belt around his black dress pants, though he had attatched a small silver chain to two of the belt loops, letting it hang at his side. He had even pulled his black dress shoes out of their box for the first time since he had purchased them, and he shifted his wieght from foot to foot, trying to get used to the feel of them.

"How the hell does Darien manage to wear these things?" he asked himself as he heard the doorknob click before opening. Rini appeared in the small opening, smiling up at him before she pulled the door fully open, and Koaru felt his jaw drop slightly. Michelle was wearing a black satin dress with an image of an ocean wave across the right side. A slit ran up a ways on the left side of the dress, revealing a fair amount of the girl's leg and thigh, which Koaru realized he was staring at and quickly pulled his eyes up to her face, blushing slightly.

"You ready to go?" she asked, smiling. Koaru nodded as he spun his flute case in his hand before turning and walking down the hall. Michelle giggled and followed, leaving Serena and Rini in the room.

"Think they'll be alright?" Rini asked, and Serena shook her head.

"Not a chance. That's why we're going with them."

"No you're not." Luna said as she entered the room, glaring at Serena. "We don't need you ruining a benefit banquet."

Serena sighed and hung her head as the cat walked away. As soon as the cat was out of sight, a golden gleam flashed in Serena's eyes.

"Rini, go get a dress. We're going."


	4. Moonlit Shadows

Chapter 3: Moonlit Shadows

The crowded concert hall was filled with laughter and the chatter of the dozens of special guests that had been invited to the Benefit. As beautifully dressed men and women drifted around the room, a young man in a dark blue tuxedo with golden hair leaned against a wall next to the balcony, swirling a glass of red wine in his hand as he watched the occupants of the room with mild amusement. Lifting the glass to his lips, he took a small sip of the liquid. Holding the drink in his mouth for a moment before swallowing, he turned his eyes to the stage as the lights dimmed and an elderly man approached the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began, spreading his arms wide as he acknowledged the guests, "I would like to welcome you all to the fifth annual Moonlight Banquet." He paused to allow a mild applause before continuing. "In honor of this being our fifth benefit, I would like to ask you all to give your attention to tonight's honored performer. Please give a warm welcome for Miss Michelle Kaioh and Mr. Koaru Tsukino."

"Oh?" the young man said with mild interest as the two performers walked onto the stage; the one a beautiful young woman with aqua blue hair, carrying a violin; the other a young man with pitch black hair and a silver flute in hand.

Outside the concert hall, Serena stood in her pink dress at the front doors, realizing that she had no invitation as the doorman asked for hers.

"Umm, I er..." she stammered, trying to think of a good excuse as Rini stood behind her, her face in her hand.

"Umm, Serena?" came a male voice, causing both girls to look behind them. Darien stood on the sidewalk, an invitation in his hand and a look of total confusion on his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You don't wanna know." Rini said slowly, clearly reading Serena's new expression.

Inside the hall, the guests were in an awed silence as Michelle drew the bow across the strings of her instrument while Koaru's fingers fluidly glided across the holes of the flute; the notes of the two musicians filling the room. The young man by the wall smiled as he listened to the music, impressed. The sound of the front doors closing caused him to look over, slightly irritated at the distraction. Three people had entered the room, one a young man in a black tuxedo, one a small girl with pink hair wearing a white dress, and the last one a teenage girl with long blonde hair, tied into two cat tails and wearing a pink dress.

"Interesting hair style," he said quietly as he turned his eyes back to the stage as the two finished the song and applause filled the room. Watching the two leave the stage, he pushed himself off the wall and walked forward, meeting them as they walked onto the hall floor. "Hi," he said, causing both to pause and look at him. "Nice performance."

"Thanks," Koaru replied, taken aback by the man's sudden appearance. "Um, no offence, but who might you be?"

The man smiled and extended his hand. "Sorry, my name's Tenshi." he said as Koaru shook his hand. "Tenshi Unkaino."

"Nice to meet you, Tenshi," Michelle said, giving the man a small smile, "it's a nice name you have."

"Thanks." he replied, taking a sip from his wine glass, keeping his eyes on the two.

Koaru eyed the man with disinterest, feeling somewhat put off by his manner of introduction. "So," he asked, trying to be polite, "can we help you with something?"

Tenshi smiled at Koaru's words. Lowering his glass, walked past them, speaking loudly enough that only the two of them could hear what he was saying.

"That will depend on how well you can use your _other_ talents."

"What?" Koaru and Michelle asked in unison, turning as the man vanished into the crowd.

"Do you think he meant..." Michelle asked nervously. Koaru clenched his fists, feeling uneasy.

"I'm not sure...yet what else could he have meant?" he said, his voice tense as his uneasiness turned into worry.

Across the hall, Serena let herself be lead around by Darien, trying to be on her best behavior for his sake, though she was having a hard time not attacking the buffet tables that were placed around the room.

"Excuse me," came a voice, and both Serena and Darien turned to see a young man with golden hair smiling at them, a near empty glass of red wine in his hand. "You two wouldn't have happened to notice anything out of the ordinary around here, would you?"

Serena felt confused by the man's question. Reading her expression, the man turned his attention to Darien.

"Could you define 'out of the ordinary'?" he asked, and the other smiled.

"Never mind," he said, walking past them. "I thought you might have been able to sense something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena shouted after him, causing several people to turn their attention to her. Darien sweat dropped as he tried to control his girlfriend, turning her away from the direction the man had left in and leading her towards one of the buffet tables. "The nerve of that guy!" Serena ranted, puffing her cheeks out in anger. "What was he trying to do, pick a fight?"

"Just drop it, Serena." Darien pleaded, hoping that no one was offended by the girl's outbursts.

Underneath one of the buffet tables, Rini was happily stuffing her little face as she inhaled cakes and pastries from the table top above her. She paused as she heard uneven footsteps approach her from behind. Turning around, she screamed as a man suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"What was that?" Koaru asked, turning as he heard Rini's shriek. He felt his body tense up as suddenly the guests started to drop to the floor, unconscious.

"What's this all about?" Michelle asked, raising one hand up to her chest.

Across the room, Tenshi swirled the remaining contents of his drink, smiling.

"I see," he said, tipping the glass up and downing the remains of the wine, "so that's how you're going to play."

Koaru turned around as one of the guests approached him and Michelle, an evil aura surrounding her body.

"Who are you?" Michelle asked aggressively, taking a step back. Koaru stepped beside her as the woman was suddenly surrounded by a bright light. Fading, they saw that the woman had transformed into a Demon; small thorns covered the creatures arms, its green body wrapped in thick red sheets. To Koaru, it looked like a rose that had turned humanoid and stolen some drapes for clothing.

"Michelle, hide and transform," he said, balling his fists and widening his stance. "I'll keep this thing distracted."

Michelle nodded and ran off as Koaru charged the Demon, leaping into the air and sweeping his leg through the air at the creature's head. The demon quickly reacted, ducking and allowing Koaru's kick to harmlessly pass over. Using his kick's momentum, Koaru spun in the air as he passed over the Demon, sliding back on his feet as he landed on the ground.

"Quick little bugger," he said with a grin before rushing forward again, the Demon this time charging forward as well. Ducking as the creature swiped at him with its claw, Koaru twisted and aimed a kick straight up at its jaw. Looking in the direction of his attack, Koaru felt annoyed as he realized that the Demon was too tall, his kick only reaching up to its collarbone. The monster grabbed his foot and yanked him up into the air before hurling him across the room and into a wall, where he fell, winded from the crash. The Demon charged at his motionless form till a red streak flashed by its face. Stopping, it saw that it was a red rose that had been thrown. Turning to the direction the rose had come from, it saw three figures standing on the ledge above the doorway.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon shouted, pointing at the Demon as she stood beside Sailor Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Mask, staring down at the scene below.

"Skip the speech today!" called Sailor Neptune as she walked back into the room, her hands glowing. _**"Deep Submerge!"**_

"Hey, no fair!" Sailor Moon shouted as Neptune's attack slammed into the monster. "The speech is mandatory for me!"

"Now's not the time to whine, idiot." Chibi Moon said, once again holding her head in her hand.

"She's right, Sailor moon." Tuxedo Mask said, his eyes locked on the monster. "You need to finish this battle."

"Right," Sailor Moon said, extending her hand and summoning the Moon Love Rod. _**"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"**_ she shouted, launching a giant pick crystal heart at the monster. Everyone watched as the attack slammed into the monster, causing it to fall on its back, motionless. "Got it!" Sailor Moon shouted happily, though everyone else tensed up instead of relaxed. Confused, she turned her eyes back to the monster. "You're not serious!" she shouted as the monster slowly got back to its feet. Shaking itself off, it shrieked in rage, creating a shockwave that blasted everyone off of their feet before it charged at Sailor Moon, its claw aimed at her heart.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted as he leapt back to his feet and started running forward, though he knew he was too far away to reach her in time. "Serena!" he yelled in desperation.

Sailor Moon looked up as the Demon closed in on her, and she froze, gripped in fear. Suddenly the monster flashed bright white for a moment, being flash frozen. It fell forward and hit the marble floor, shattering to pieces.

"Good Lord, that was sad to watch." came a voice from the stage. Everyone turned and saw a man in a storm blue jacket with gold trim and white gloves standing beside the curtains, his left hand extended. A gold chain with a light blue water drop-shaped gem hung around his neck, and attached to his belt was a rapier; its golden hand guard gleaming in the light. Lowering his hand, the man hopped off of the stage, causing his golden hair to whip around his head as he landed. "I had hoped you would do better than that." he finished, eyeing each of them slowly. he looked over at the wall as Koaru slowly got to his feet, still fighting to regain his breath.

"Who are you?" Sailor Neptune asked, feeling rather offended by the man's words. He looked over at her, smiling.

"I'm hurt that you already forgot my name, Michelle." he said, causing Neptune to fall silent in shock.

"Tenshi?" she asked as the man walked up to Sailor Moon.

"Yes," he said, stopping a few feet away from Serena. "I am a Knight, here to protect the Moon Princess from the approaching Darkness. My name is Tenshi Unkaino."

"Hold on," Koaru said as he walked over, limping slightly. "No offence Tenshi, but that's kinda my job."

"And you did a wonderful job," Tenshi replied, causing Koaru to grit his teeth in anger. Smiling, Tenshi turned and walked away, his jacket whipping in the air as he moved. "I will see you all tomorrow. Until then, farewell."


	5. A Rival

Chapter 4: A Rival

The next day after school found everyone at the Shrine. The girls were in Raye's room, discussing Tenshi. Amara sat beside Michelle, frowning as she took in the details of the Knight's power.

"And Koaru couldn't even touch the Demon?" she asked, and everyone fell silent.

"Well," Michelle said slowly, "he didn't even get the time to transform. He fought it alone to allow me to."

"Makes sense." Amara said, crossing her arms as she looked to the rest of the girls. "Where is our Guardian anyways?"

"Out back," Mina said as she walked into the room carrying a tea tray. "Training."

"It's all he ever does," Amy said, turning the page of her book with a little too much force, ripping it slightly. No one in the room dared call her on her hypocrisy, knowing that the fact that she had even spoken after Koaru was mentioned was an improvement. Sensing the stares she had earned, Amy stood and left the room, saying that she wanted to get some air.

"She is so stubborn," Raye said with a frown. "She obviously still loves him, but she wants to stay mad at him."

"Or she may actually want to move on," Mina replied, and everyone looked uneasily to each other, wondering which was the truth.

Outside, Amy leaned against one of the trees growing in the shrine grounds, hiding herself in the shade, holding her book against her chest as she closed her eyes, trying to sort out her emotions and thoughts. Behind the shrine, she could hear Koaru's wooden sword cutting through the air as he trained, his breath heavy and loud. The sound was so familiar to her that she smiled, knowing that he was probably drenched in sweat by now, getting mad that he wasn't good enough still.

"Sounds like someone's having fun back there."

Amy opened her eyes and saw the young man who had asked her for directions the day before standing a few feet away, a long thin box under one arm, his eyes staring in the direction of Koaru's noises.

"Oh," Amy said, realizing who the man was. "You're..."

"Tenshi." he said, turning his eyes to the girl, smiling. "And you would be the ice wielder of your group, am I right?"

Amy felt her heart rate pick up as he spoke. How did he know her element? Reading her expression, he spoke.

"I can sense your energy. It is very similar to my own, so I merely assumed that you use ice." he explained, and Amy felt somewhat relieved with the information. "If you want more proof," he said, turning his eyes to the shrine, "I can tell you the elements of your friends inside."

Amy nodded, curious to see how accurate he would be. Smiling, Tenshi began.

"Fire, Lightning, Light, Water, Holy and Seismic." he said, grinning at Amy's awed expression. Turning his eyes back in Koaru's direction, he frowned slightly. "That one, however," he said slowly, "I can't quite tell...the energy is like a dark storm. I can't make out any distinct element."

"That sounds about right," Amy said, smiling brightly. Tenshi looked back to her, locking his eyes with hers. He took a step forward, then another, till he was standing only a small ways away from her, looking down into her eyes.

"There is a dark force that has come to your planet," he said in a serious voice, reaching out his hand and lightly brushing it against Amy's cheek. "I have come to protect the Moon Princess and the Sailor Senshi," he continued, leaning forward slightly. Amy felt her body react, tipping her head up and rising on her toes, reaching up to him. "Even at the cost of my life." Tenshi finished, their lips just inches apart.

Out back, Koaru leapt through the air, his boken ripping through the air as he spun and slashed, landing on his left hand and pressing off the ground with it, flying up into a tree, nimbly landing on a branch. Pausing there for a moment, he took a quick breath before leaping back out into the air, the wooden blade passing through the air in lightning quick arcs. Landing on the ground in a crouch, he stood straight and sighed, ready for a break. Setting the sword into his left hand, he walked around the corner of the shrine, hoping the girls had drinks set out by now. Looking up, he froze, the boken falling from his hand and hitting the ground with a loud clatter.

Tenshi and Amy both turned their heads at the sound just as their lips were about to meet. Amy's eyes went wide in shock as she saw Koaru standing there, his face etched in rage and pain, clearing fighting to not cry or attack Tenshi. With a sigh, Tenshi backed away from Amy and approached Koaru, his hand outstretched.

"Hello again," he said, trying to force conversation. Koaru just stared at his hand, his mind numb with pain. Tenshi slowly lowered his hand and shifted the box under his arm slightly. "I wasn't aware that she was taken," he said slowly, and Koaru snapped him a glare.

"She isn't," he said aggressively. "she left me." He turned and kicked his boken, launching it up into the air. Snatching it, he began to walk away as Tenshi spoke.

"If she is free, than what was up with your reaction?" he asked, and Koaru paused, looking over his shoulder at the golden haired man. "Surely you didn't have to interrupt us the way you did."

Koaru turned and approached him, placing his face an inch from Tenshi's.

"Look, what you two do, I couldn't care less about. Just don't do it when I'm around, alright?"

Tenshi smiled, sensing Koaru's real emotions. Wanting to see how much self control the man had, he poked one last time.

"Oh, don't worry." he said loudly enough for only Koaru to hear him. "I don't do those kind of things in public."

Koaru snapped. Spinning around, the boken in his right hand, he slashed the wooden blade at Tenshi's neck. The man nimbly leaned back and single hand-back handed out of Koaru's reach. The Guardian charged, a roar of fury leading him as he swung again, forcing Tenshi to leap over him. Smiling, the man opened the box under his arm and pulled out a ball tipped rapier. Landing with his back to Koaru, he spun and blocked Koaru's newest attack, forcing the wooden sword high over their heads. Koaru continued his rush, though, spinning the sword around his arm as he twisted his body and launching a kick at Tenshi's head. Once again Tenshi leaned back, letting the attack pass over him before he twisted around and lunged at Koaru with the rapier. The Guardian fell back, letting the tip pass over his body. Placing one hand on the ground for balance, he lifted his left leg and wrapped it on Tenshi's arm. Pushing off the ground and using the Knight as a balance point, Koaru flipped over the man and aimed an upside down slash at his open back.

"Impressive," Tenshi said as he spun to the right, letting the attack harmlessly pass by. "You are almost proving to be a threat."

Koaru paused, catching his breath as he listened to Tenshi. Glaring at the man, he smirked and walked over to a thick old oak tree, placing his hand against it.

"Almost a threat, eh?" he said, turning away from the tree and pointing the boken at it, resting the tip of the wooden blade against the trunk of the tree. "I still think you're nothing but a wannabe with a toy sword." he finished, moving the boken in front of himself, then slashing the air beside the tree. Tenshi paused, smiling as he watched the air ripple from the swing, though he felt some respect for the Guardian's power when he saw a large chunk of the trunk blast into splinters from the swing.

"That was impressive, I suppose," Tenshi said, walking forward, holding up his weapon and examining it. "Tell me what you think of this one, though."

Koaru tensed up as Tenshi swiped his rapier through the air, causing a brief amount of pressure to brush past him. Turning and looking at the tree, he saw no change and smiled, shaking his head.

"Pathetic," he said, causing Tenshi to grin.

"You sure?"

Koaru then felt it; his boken was a lot lighter. Looking to it, he saw that the wooden blade had been sliced into a dozen pieces from the air pressure of Tenshi's attack. He felt his heart rate severely slow down, his blood chilling in his veins.

_"How did he do that?"_ he thought, sweat forming on his brow. _"He only swung that thing once!"_

"Impressed yet?" Tenshi asked, shouldering his weapon with a smile. Koaru felt his anger spike again, and threw the handle of the weapon at the Knight. Tenshi swatted the chunk of wood out of the air, watching it bounce across the ground. Turning his eyes back to Koaru, he leapt back on instinct as Koaru's fist came rocketing at his face. Landing on the balls of his feet and sliding back, he ducked as Koaru launched a kick at his head. Tenshi then dove and rolled as Koaru axe kicked at him, smashing his heel into the ground. Rising to his feet, Tenshi lunged forward as Koaru charged again. Tenshi watched as the tip of his rapier screamed towards the Guardian's neck, feeling no remorse for what he was about to do.

"Stop It!"

Both men froze, the tip of the ball point resting against Koaru's throat and his fist resting against Tenshi's ribcage, directly over his heart. Turning their heads, they saw Amy standing there, her eyes filling with tears.

"Please," she begged, dropping to her knees. "No more."

Tenshi pulled his rapier away as Koaru lowered his arm. Tenshi then walked over and helped Amy back to her feet, following her to where the rest of the Scouts were waiting.

"I think we can call this one a tie," he said to Koaru with a smile. The Guardian responded with a glare.

"This time, yes. But know this; if you ever cross me again, I will kill you, regardless of what Amy says."

Tenshi smiled at Koaru's words; not his normal friendly smile, but a deadly, serious smile.

"Same to you, my friend."


	6. Original Sin

Chapter 5: Original Sin

Lita walked home from the Shrine the evening, feeling confused about how the meeting had gone. The Knight, Tenshi, seemed like a good guy, but she could sense that he harbored a special spot for Amy, just like Koaru did. And on the topic of the Guardian, he hadn't shown up to the meeting, but instead had taken off without a word.

Kicking a can down the street in frustration, Lita looked over as a convenient store's doors opened and a young man stumbled out, a bottle in his hand. With a painful sting in her heart, Lita realized that it was Koaru, and she approached him.

"What are you doing, Koaru?" she asked as he took a deep swig from the bottle, clearly already drunk out of his mind. "How did you get them to let you buy that?"

"Stole it," he muttered as he tried to walk past. Lita snatched the bottle from him and threw it down the alley, feeling satisfied as she heard it shatter. Seemingly unfazed, Koaru shrugged and reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, popping one out and lighting it up, inhaling deeply.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Lita asked, feeling a mixture of rage and sorrow at the young man's actions.

"Might as well," he said as he exhaled the smoke out, replacing the smokes in his coat. "Not like you girls need me, not with that Tenshi guy around now."

"You idiot!" Lita yelled, making him look over in confusion. "Yes, Tenshi is powerful, but you were here first! We trust you more, we want you to stay!"

Koaru inhaled more smoke and dropped the cigarette, stepping on it shakily as he exhaled. Lita stared at him, feeling shocked as she watched tears slide down his cheeks as he stared into space. Slowly she walked up to him and, reaching up slightly, kissed the Guardian's cheek, causing him to look at her in confusion.

"You can't go home in your condition," Lita said casually, hooking her arm with Koaru's. "Come on, let's get you sobered up."

Tenshi walked down the street beside Amy, taking her home. Keeping his eyes on the sidewalk, he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," he said, stopping under a streetlight. Amy turned and looked at him in confusion.

"What for?" she asked, walking up to him.

"For fighting with someone important to you," he said, causing Amy to look away.

"He's...he is important," she said slowly, keeping her eyes away from Tenshi. "But, not in that way...not anymore."

"Are you sure?" Tenshi asked, reaching out and turning her head to face him. "Is he really just a friend? Or are you trying to tell yourself that he is?"

Amy let herself fall inside Tenshi's eyes, feeling the familiar warmth and comfort that she used to feel with Koaru, only this was different; it wasn't filled with 'what if's' and 'in case' feelings. It felt real. Solid.

"Yes, I am sure." she said, placing her hand over Tenshi's and leaning towards him. Tenshi smiled softly and placed his other hand around her shoulders, pulling her into him as their lips met under the light of the street lamp as it popped to life, showering them in its golden rays as they embraced. Pulling away, Tenshi brushed her hair behind her ear, staring into her eyes.

"Good night, Amy." he said as he leaned in and gently kissed her forehead before turning and walking away.

Amy stood there, breathless, still feeling his lips against her own as she turned and walked towards her home, filled with bliss and joy, her confusion gone.

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" Koaru shouted as Lita shoved him half naked into her shower and blasted him with ice cold water.

"Stay in there till you can see straight!" Lita yelled as she shut the bathroom door, leaving Koaru alone in the bathroom. Sighing, he turned the water temperature up before stripping off his jeans and underwear, tossing them onto the floor, figuring that he'd dry them in Lita's dryer after he was done showering. As he let the water run over his body, he began thinking about everything that had been happening; Amy's breaking up with him, his secretly starting to smoke, his increased training, the arrival of Tenshi, and now this; his bender and self-hatred.

"So, I have really been a fool," he said, realizing how many things he had done wrong. "I could have saved my relationship. I could have beaten Tenshi if I hadn't been so pissed...there are so many things I could have done better."

Shutting his eyes and placing his head against the shower wall, he realized one thing that he knew; Amy was not the only one he had feelings for. Over the many months that he had been with them, there had been many times that he and Lita had caught each other's eyes. She would blush and look away, and he would think she was cute for it. Opening his eyes, he stood straight and let the water hit his face.

_"It's time to move on,"_ he thought, turning the water off and pulling the shower curtain aside, stepping out and grabbing a towel. _"It's time to live again."_

Lita looked up from the stove she was cooking rice on as she heard the bathroom door shut. Without turning around, she called to Koaru.

"Hey, leave your clothes in there! I'll grab them in a bit and wash them for ya!"

She pulled the rice off the burner and turned off the heat, hearing Koaru's footsteps enter the kitchen. Sighing, she wiped her hands on her apron and started to turn around.

"Didn't you hear m-" her sentence was cut off as Koaru grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into him, pressing his lips against hers. Lita's eyes went wide, shining in the moment before they slowly closed, her hands wrapping around his bare back, pulling her closer to him. Leaning away from him, she looked up into his eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

Koaru looked into her sparkling eyes, feeling them pull at his soul. Moving his arms around her and pulling her closer, he whispered, "I'm moving on," just before their lips met once again.

Lita felt herself give way into his arms as she clung to him, her hands slipping on his wet skin. Willingly, she pulled him down on top of her, taking his hand and leading it onto her body as they lay there on the kitchen floor, the rest of the world forgotten to them.


	7. Gem of Shadows

Chapter 6: Gem of Shadows

Serena sat on the back porch of her house, watching Rini and Sam run around the back yard chasing Koaru's puppy, Light, though most everyone knew that Light was in fact a wolf cub that Koaru had found the last time he went training in the mountains. Luna padded out onto the porch and sat beside Serena, watching the pup with unease.

"Artemis can't find him anywhere," she said, and Serena nodded. She was worried about Koaru, but knew that he could take care of himself. She just wanted to know that he was safe. Luna sighed and lay down, snuggling up against the teen's leg. "Mina said she would go look for him after she has a bath."

"Alright," Serena said, smiling slightly as Sammy slipped on the grass and fell on top of Rini as Light ran circles around the two. "I hope he turns up soon."

Raye sat in front of the Great Fire, her eyes closed in concentration as she probed the depths of the flames for answers on what this Darkness that Tenshi spoke of was. She felt disturbed at the Knight's words, since she had felt no evil energies in some time. Frowning as she read the flames, a set of red eyes bore into her mind, surrounded by an aura of malice. Breaking her connection with the Fire, she sat back on her hands, panting slightly.

"So he was right," she said to herself, wiping sweat from her brow. "There is something out there."

"Why? You didn't believe me?" came Tenshi's voice from the doorway. Turning around, Raye saw the man leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Rising to her feet, Raye walked past the Knight and onto the veranda, pausing in shock to see Amy standing behind Tenshi, a weak smile on her face.

"Amy, what are you..." Raye asked before falling silent as Tenshi slipped his hand into hers. The priestess blinked dumbly in the sunlight, realization hitting her. "You are in love with him now?" she asked, and Amy nodded, blushing. Raye turned her eyes from Tenshi to Amy and back again. "Does Koaru know?" she asked, and Tenshi shrugged.

"Don't think so, though I'm sure it won't surprise him too much." he said as he slipped his free hand into his pocket and squeezing Amy's hand gently. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he glanced at something in his palm before looking back to Raye. "Is the Princess going to be coming by today?" he asked, and Raye shook her head. "Alright than," he said, turning to leave, Amy following him. "I will go to her home. There is something I must discuss with her."

Mina walked down the streets of the Juban district, her hair feeling slightly stiff from moisture. Her skin felt burnt from her bath, but she ignored the slight discomfort as she searched the places Koaru was most likely to be at. After an hour of searching, she slumped against a street light, sighing.

"Where the hell did that idiot go?" she asked out loud, looking up at the street sign. _"I'm near Lita's place,"_ she thought, looking in the direction of her friend's house. Pushing off the post, she headed to her friend's apartment, figuring she could ask if Lita had any idea where their Guardian was.

Serena opened the front door, smiling as Darien walked through the doorway and politely removed his shoes.

"Did you wait long?" he asked before giving her a quick kiss. Serena smiled and shook her head, starting to lead him onto the back porch just as the doorbell rang again. Frowning in frustration, she rushed over and opened the door again, shocked to see Tenshi and Amy standing there, hand in hand.

"Amy?" Serena asked in shock. Amy blushed and looked away as Tenshi spoke.

"May we come in?" he asked, and Serena looked over to Darien, who shrugged.

"Alright," she said, backing up and letting the two inside. Removing his shoes, Tenshi looked to Serena and then to the staircase.

"Can we go someplace private?" he asked, and Serena nodded, leading the group upstairs to her room. Shutting the door behind them, she walked over to Darien and sat beside him, linking her arm around his.

All eyes went onto Tenshi, who cleared his throat and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Princess," he said, extending his hand out to Serena, "I believe that this belongs to you." He opened his hand to reveal a small, dark blue gem. Serena took it tentively and examined it curiously.

"Are you sure?" she asked, and Tenshi shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure," he said uncertainly. "I feel a very similar energy coming from you. It's nearly identical to the energy coming from that gem."

Luna hopped up onto Serena's bed and looked at the gem, her eyes narrowed.

"I have seen that before," she said slowly, drawing the gazes of everyone. "But it doesn't belong to Serena."

"Who than?" Tenshi asked as he took the gem back from Serena and replaced it into his pocket. Luna looked up and spoke slowly and reluctantly.

"That is the second Royal Gem of Tritus. The Shadow Sapphire."

"Meaning, it belongs to Koaru?" Amy asked nervously. Luna nodded and looked to Tenshi.

"That gem will boost his powers by ten fold, and will reawaken many of his ultimate powers."

Tenshi shook his head slowly, confused.

"You're telling me this, why?" he asked, and Luna continued.

"His powers will be too much for him if he is not ready for them." she said, and Tenshi nodded in understanding.

"You want me to test him?" he asked, and Luna nodded.

"Yes. I trust that you will be able to judge if he ready for the Sapphire's powers or not."

Tenshi clenched his fist and smiled, staring at his knuckles.

"Sounds good," he said, drawing everyone's gaze again. "I haven't had a good duel in a long time."

"Don't go easy on him," Darien said immediately, causing Tenshi to look over at him.

"Why not?"

"He will kill you," Darien said, feeling slightly nervous. "Koaru already doesn't like you. If you give him the chance, he will kill you without question."

Tenshi smiled, locking eyes with the Prince.

"If he wants to earn this gem," he said, squeezing his fist tighter, "he had better be able to survive. He has no chance of winning against me!"

Amy looked nervously up at Tenshi and squeezed his hand, making him look down at her."Just don't kill him," she said, and Tenshi closed his eyes.

"That's not up to me," he said, squeezing her hand, "that's up to him."

Mina knocked on Lita's door, listening for the hurried footsteps to come and open it. Only silence came to her ears, and she rattled the doorknob.

"Lita! Open up!" she called, pushing forward and falling into the apartment. Sitting up and rubbing her nose, she looked at the open door curiously. "Didn't she lock up last night?" she asked out loud as she got to her feet and walked into the kitchen. It was empty, though there were a few pots on the stove. Walking over to them, she saw that it was rice and soup broth, both seemingly forgotten. Sighing, she was about to turn to leave when she noticed a bath towel lying on the floor at her feet. Bending down and grabbing it, she looked around and saw Lita's apron over in the arch way leading towards her bedroom. Curiously, she walked over and peeked around the corner. Lita's bedroom door was open, one of her shirts lying inside the doorway. Quietly approaching the room, Mina peeked in and felt herself burn up. Lita was laying naked in the bed, the covers up to her shoulder blades. The girl was laying face down, and beside her was Koaru, his bare chest face up, his right arm around Lita and her arm resting on his upper torso. Both were fast asleep, and Mina slowly backed out of the apartment, her face pure red, her heart pounding in her chest.

After getting outside the building, Mina took a deep breath and screamed into her arm, causing many people in the street to look at her curiously.

"What the Hell?" she yelled as she took off down the street, the image of her best friend and the Guardian burned into her mind.


	8. A Challenge

Chapter 7: A Challenge

Koaru leapt through the air, rushing towards a dark red glow on the roof of a skyscraper. Leaping into the side of the building, he planted his foot against the surface and leapt up, soaring up the side of the tower, heading for the top. Reaching up, he grabbed the edge of the roof and yanked himself over the side, landing on the roof in a crouch. His white jacket whipped out behind him as a blast of air ran into him; instinctivley he held Kameharu out to the side, channeling energy into the blade.

The source of the light had come into view at last; a man in dark armor with burning red eyes floated in the air in the center of the tower. A second blast of air rocketed from the man, causing Koaru to slide back towards the edge slightly. Tearing his eyes away from the man, he saw a new sight; one that froze his core like ice. Sailor Moon lay on the ground before this man, unmoving. Sailors Mercury and Jupiter were frozen in a redish crystal-like cross, both with their heads hanging forward, neither one moving. Sailor Venus was slumped over against Jupiter's cross, a dark red mixing into her golden hair. Sailor Mars sat in front of him, her body quivering as she slowly backed away, her eyes wide in terror. Beside Sailor Moon stood Tuxedo Mask, leaning heavily on his cane, half of his mask sliced off, a long red line on his face that was flowing freely down to his clothes. And directly between himself and the man stood Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Tenshi, each one kneeling over, seemingly exhausted.

Koaru stood and charged, his giant blade trailing through the air behind him as he leapt over Tenshi and the others, nearing the red eyed man. Without warning Kameharu yanked him straight down, smashing into the roof and embedding itself in the concrete surface. Cursing, Koaru tugged at the sword, but couldn't budge it. Abandoning the sword, he turned his eyes back to the man as the light surrounding him intensified. Shielding his eyes, he felt the rooftop crumble beneath his feet, free falling through the air as he heard Raye and Michelle scream. The energy in front of him burst into a blaze of red, and Koaru found himself fall into darkness, feeling and hearing nothing but silence.

Koaru jerked awake, covered in sweat, his heart pounding in his chest. Closing his eyes again and running his left hand over his face, he sighed deeply, attempting to calm himself. He heard a slight moan, followed by a shifting motion beside him. Opening his eyes and looking to his right, he saw Lita fast asleep, her arm over his chest and his arm around her shoulders, his hand resting on her upper back. Realization slammed into Koaru as he remember what had happened the previous evening, along with the fact that they two of them were both completely naked. Sighing, he lay back and gently pulled Lita closer, turning his head enough to face her and softly kissing her forehead, causing her to shift slightly, her hand on his chest closing into a gentle fist. Moving his left hand overtop of hers and slipping his fingers between hers, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Slowly Lita's eyes opened, locking onto Koaru's. Rolling over onto her back and pulling the blankets over her chest, smiling sleepily at the Guardian.

"Everything alright?" she asked as she sat up slightly and brushed Koaru's hair out of his eyes. Koaru nodded, brushing his hand against her cheek before leaning forward and softly kissing her.

"Nothing serious," he said as he pulled away, stroking her hair. Lita smiled and turned away from Koaru, getting out of the bed and pulling on her house robe.

"I'm going to go make something to eat." she said as she left the room, and Koaru smiled. Looking around, he spotted a second house robe and slipped out of the bed, grabbing it and following Lita into the kitchen.

Tenshi and Amy watched as Serena spoke to Mina on the phone, both them feeling nervous as they watched the girl's expression grow more and more shocked as her cheeks slowly burned red.

"Umm...alright, thanks Mina." Serena said as she hung up the phone and turned to face Darien as he sat up from her bed.

"Everything alright Serena?" he asked as he got up and walked over to her, setting his hands on her shoulders.

"Umm, we know where Koaru is," she said slowly, her face turning redder, "but...it's not exactly...umm..." she trailed off, and Amy felt her heart skip a beat.

"Is he alright?" she asked, rubbing up against Tenshi for support. Serena looked to Darien and leaned up, whispering into his ear. Tenshi felt baffled as Darien's face turned as red as Serena's.

"Seriously, where the hell is he?" he asked, and Serena blurted out the answer.

"He spent the night with Lita!" she said, burning blood red. Amy and Tenshi looked confused.

"That's a big deal why?" Tenshi asked, and Darien cleared his throat.

"She means that he...well...spent the night _with_ her...in the same bed."

Amy's face flared pure red, her eyes wide in shock before she went limp and passed out. Tenshi caught her and held her, shaking her slightly.

"Amy? Amy! Wake up! What's wrong?"

"Wow," Luna said, sweat dropping as she watched the events unfold. "I thought Serena would be the one to pass out."

Koaru stood in the kitchen with Lita, standing at the stove as he fried up some vegetables in a pan while Lita pulled extra leftovers from the fridge and warmed up the rice from the night before.

"How are things going over there, Koaru?" she asked as she carried over some meat and set it beside him. Pulling the frying pan off of the burner, he turned and embraced Lita, picking her up as he kissed her.

"The food is almost ready," he said as he set her down and turned back to the stove, tossing the meat into the frying pan and placing it back on the burner. Lita turned her head as the phone suddenly rang. Walking over and picking it up, she answered before turning back to Koaru, looking worried.

"It's for you," she said, covering the mouth piece with her hand. "It's Tenshi."

"Huh?" Koaru asked as he walked over and took the phone from her. "Hello?"

_"You son of a bitch!"_ Tenshi's voice came over the line, causing Koaru to jump slightly. _"Your actions have put Amy into shock! She passed out and isn't waking up!"_

Koaru sighed, smiling slightly. "Look pal, whatever I do is my own damn buisness. And you're over reacting to this whole thing, she'll be fine in a few hours."

_"Stop acting like this is nothing! You and I are throwing down! Tonight at the harbor, be there!"_

Koaru tried not to laugh as Tenshi hung up, feeling that the man was way too serious about nothing. Hanging up Lita's phone, he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"No need to worry," he said as he walked back to the stove. "Just Tenshi wanting to get his ass kicked."

"What's going on?" Lita asked, still feeling nervous. Koaru sighed.

"I think someone walked in and saw us, and now Tenshi is freaking out about it."

Lita felt her face burn pure red, wondering how she would explain this to everyone.

Tenshi hung up the phone, trying not to laugh. Serena stared at him, shocked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I have always wanted to get mad over something small like this!" he laughed as he stood and walked over to Serena's bed where Amy lay, still out cold. "She will be fine, right?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, she should be fine in about an hour or so," Darien said as he replaced a cold cloth on her forehead. Looking back over to Tenshi as he walked to the door, he spoke. "What are you going to do now?"

"Test him," Tenshi said, smiling as he took the gem out of his pocket and examined it. "Test him and see how weak he actually is."

"Tenshi," Serena said, turning and facing the Knight. "Please don't hurt him too badly."

Tenshi tightened his fist before bowing his head.

"Very well," he said as he turned and left the room. As he walked down the hallway, he relaxed his fist and sighed. "Sorry, your Highness," he whispered, pausing at the foot of the stairs, "but like I told Amy, whether he lives or dies is not up to me. It's up to him."


	9. Knight vs Guardian

Chapter 8: Knight vs Guardian

Koaru walked through a hole in the chain link fence surrounding the harbor, Lita closely following behind. Passing through the shadows of dozens abandoned shacks and warehouses, the two finally rounded a corner and saw Tenshi leaning against the side of a red brick workshop. The Knight had already transformed; a dark blue, gold trimmed jacket that swept down to his boots. His hands were covered by white gloves, and at his side rested a radiant rapier, its golden hand guard gleaming in the light from the moon.

"You actually came?" Tenshi called, sounding amused. Koaru smirked as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt and fished out his Crystal.

"Yeah, I did," he replied before looking back at Lita. "Leave." he said in a low voice. Lita looked at him, her expression outraged.

"What? I am staying!" she shouted, and Koaru sighed.

"At least stand back a ways," he said, turning his eyes back to Tenshi. "Judging from the amount of energy he's channeling through his body, we're going to need a lot of room."

Tenshi smiled at Koaru's words, drawing his rapier as the Guardian finished.

"I couldn't have put it better myself, he said, pointing the weapon at Koaru. "Now transform! Let me see the might of the great Guardian!"

"Not a chance!" Koaru replied, grinning. "I don't need to transform to beat you!"

Tenshi didn't respond to Koaru's words. Instead he gave out a small chuckle and charged; vanishing in a flash, leaving a small cloud of dust where he had been standing. Koaru's eyes snapped wide as his hand grabbed onto the Crystal.

Lita fell backwards as the air around Koaru suddenly exploded in a flash of golden light. Shielding her eyes from the light, she heard the sound of steel scrapping steel, and she forced herself to look. Koaru and Tenshi stood in a dead lock, the Guardian's powers activated, his long white jacket billowing from the force of Tenshi attack as his black boots dug into the ground, the seven foot long sword of the Tritus royal family pressing against the silver bladed rapier held by the Knight.

"What happened to not transforming?" Tenshi asked, pressing harder against Koaru. The Guardian felt his knees start to buckle under the pressure of the Knight's strength and pushed back, grunting slightly.

"I figured that I might as well show you how a real warrior fights." he replied, smiling before slashing his sword across Tenshi's sword, throwing the man backwards through the air.

Tenshi slid back across the ground, crouching forward to keep his balance. Stopping and looking back up to Koaru, his eyes went wide as he flattened himself on the ground, Kameharu ripping through the air where his head had been less than a second earlier. Rolling and curling up, Tenshi planted his hands on the ground and pushed off, throwing himself into the air as the massive sword bite into the earth, tearing a jagged scar through the dirt. Gritting his teeth, Koaru pulled the sword free and charged after the Knight, charging his powers into the massive blade.

_**"Black Sun Cannon!"**_

Tenshi turned in mid air as the black fire ball was launched from the sword towards him. Spinning and swiping his rapier to the side, he split the flaming energy, causing it to dissipate. Landing and glaring in Koaru's direction, he charged power into his own weapon.

_**"Water Blade!"**_ he shouted, slashing the air and launching a razor sharp arc of water at Koaru. Smirking, the Guardian swept his sword through the arc, knocking it away and into a nearby building; the attack slicing clean through the steel walls. Whistling, Koaru looked back to Tenshi.

"Not bad," he said, resting his sword against his back. With a low grunt, he swung the blade, this time launching dozens of black fireballs towards his opponent. Tenshi stood still, watching the flaming spheres approach him, a smile on his lips.

_**"Swift Blizzard!"**_

Koaru stared in shock as every single fireball froze into a solid ball of ice and fell to the ground, shattering. With a quick flick of his hand, Tenshi suddenly sent every shard of ice flying back at Koaru. Leaping back, he Guardian transferred his sword to his left hand and extended his right hand towards the approaching shards.

_**"Crystal Flame!"**_ he commanded, causing silver colored flames to shoot from his hand, melting the ice shards instantly. Switching Kameharu back to his dominant hand, he charged forward through the flames.

Tenshi ducked as Koaru's newest attack swung over him. Twisting, the Knight spun and jabbed at the Guardian with the tip of his sword. Koaru twisted in mid air, narrowly avoiding the attack. Pushing his blade into the ground, Koaru counter balanced himself and swung around the sword, aiming a kick at Tenshi's stomach. The Knight leapt over the attack and slashed down at Koaru, who relinquished his grip on his weapon and dropped to the ground. Getting to his feet, the Guardian frowned, finding that everything he did was being countered by the Knight. Grabbing his sword, he charged forward, both hand gripping the handle of the sword. Slashing at Tenshi, he grinned as the Knight seemed off balance by the speed of the attack. Grabbing the opening, Koaru spun and kicked out, catching Tenshi in the chest and throwing him through the air until he slammed into the brick wall of a nearby warehouse. Without hesitating, Koaru aimed his left hand at Tenshi.

_**"Silver Thunder!"**_

Tenshi froze up, feeling his muscles tense and shudder at the sound of the air ripping apart as a silver bolt of electricity flew towards him. Slamming his right foot into the ground, he flew above the attack, his eyes following the bolt as it crashed into the wall and exploded. Landing, he felt his knees buckle and he dropped down, his body shaking uncontrollably.

Across the grounds, Koaru smirked.

"So, you do have a weakness, you bastard," he said as he charged power into Kameharu.

_**"Raging Thunder Strike!"**_ he commanded, launching an enormous lightning bolt at the Knight from the sword. He watched the attack connect, the ground where Tenshi stood vanishing in a ground shaking explosion.

"Gotcha, little bugger." he said, shouldering his sword. A sudden spurt of scarlet made him look down at his chest, his eyes wide. A deep wound had spontaneously opened across his chest, blood running from the cut.

"Never underestimate your opponent," came a voice from behind him, and the Guardian turned, eyes wide in shock. Tenshi stood behind him, his jacket smoking slightly, his eyes narrowed in rage, blood dripping from the blade of his rapier. Charging forward, Tenshi lunged, forcing Koaru to pull his sword over his chest to block the attack; the force of the impact sending both combatants through a building. As the soared, Tenshi pulled back and spun, slashing across Koaru's Zweihander, forcing him to fly faster, crashing through the walls and skidding across the ground on his back on the pier. Looking up, he watched Tenshi leap out of the dust clouds and aim the tip of his sword at his heart. Reacting on instinct, Koaru rolled back on his shoulders and lifted his legs, catching Tenshi in the chest, using the momentum to throw him over his head and into the water. Slowly getting to his feet, Koaru spat on the ground, frowning as he saw red mixed in with his spit. Looking back to the water, he felt his jaw drop in irritation.

Tenshi was standing on the water.

"Oh, you're fucking kidding me!" Koaru shouted, thoroughly pissed off. Tenshi laughed and cricked his neck before sheathing his sword.

"No, I am not kidding," he said, holding his hands out over the water at his sides, "and now I'm going to show you the difference between us."

Koaru felt himself waver as the water beneath Tenshi's hands started to swirl, sinking into whirlpools, then bursting up into two tentacles of water.

_**"Twin Hydra Fang!"**_ he commanded as the twin water spouts took on the features of giant water snakes. One instantly struck out at Koaru, who slashed his sword through it, causing the water to fall to the ground, lifeless again.

Turning his eyes back up after his counter attack, Koaru faltered as the second snake slammed into him, carrying him through the air and pinning him against the wall behind him."Ah, shit!" Koaru shouted Kameharu fell from his hand. Extending his hand foward into the water serpent, he started charging up another Silver Thunder.

"Not so fast," Tenshi said, smiling as he snapped his fingers, causing the serpent to freeze solid, trapping Koaru. Leaping through the air, he landed beside the Guardian and drew his rapier, pointing its tip at his throat. "Ready to surrender?" he asked, pressing the blade into his skin.

"Not just yet." Koaru said, turning his eyes towards the frozen water serpent. Tenshi turned his eyes to where Koaru was looking and faltered; his fingertips were glowing with a reddish gold light, pointing right at him!

_**"Giga Ray!"**_

__Lita looked up in shock as an explosion shook the air around her, filling the air with smoke by its point of origin.

"I can't stay here," she whispered, turning and running, heading to Serena's house, hoping to get help.

Tenshi pulled himself out of the wall he had crashed into, coughing slightly as he fell to his feet, shaking his head from the shock. Spotting his rapier on the ground, he crouched down and picked it up, swinging it slightly to make sure his wrist wasn't injured. Satisfied, he looked back to where Koaru had blown himself up with that last attack.

"That stupid idiot," he sighed, turning and walking away.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Turning back to the smoking wall, Tenshi felt fear grip his heart as Koaru walked out of the smoke, his sword resting on his shoulder. Thick black markings like flames were slowly spreading across his body, his left eye glowing red in the growing darkness. Smiling and exhaling slowly, a light purple smoke exited his mouth, lifting up into the sky.

"Now," Koaru said, smiling evilly as he pointed Kameharu towards Tenshi, "the real fight can begin."


	10. Tenshi's Ace

Chapter 9: Tenshi's Ace __

Amy slowly sat up, holding her head as the damp cloth slipped from her forehead, landing on her lap. Looking around, she saw that Serena and Darien were sitting against the wall, her head resting against his shoulder. Amy realized that she was still in Serena's room, remembering that she had fainted after hearing about Koaru and Lita. At the moment she realized that Tenshi wasn't in the room and whipped the blankets off of herself, the noise causing Darien to look up from his sleep.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Amy got out of the bed, looking frantic.

"Where did Tenshi go?" she asked, panicking. "Where is he?"

Darien looked away as Serena stirred from her sleep, opening her eyes and yawning.

"What's going on?" she asked as she sat up and stretched. Amy cast her a moments glare before looking back to Darien.

"Where did Tenshi go?" she asked again, and Darien sighed nervously.

"He...he went to test Koaru."

Amy bolted through Serena's bedroom door the instant that Darien finished his sentence, tearing down the hallway and storming down the stairs, heading for the front door. Slipping her shoes on and yanking the door open, she froze as Lita appeared in the doorway, sweat running off her forehead, panting like a winded animal.

"Amy...I need to...we need..." she gasped, trying to catch her breath as she doubled over, resting her hand on her knees. Amy just stared at her friend, unable to find any words to say to her. More footsteps came down the stairs, and Serena rushed past Amy and knelt beside her exhausted friend.

"Lita, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Koaru...Tenshi...fighting...at the harbor..." she gasped, trying to breathe properly. "At the harbor!" she yelled before dropping to her hands and knees, panting even harder.

Amy felt a shiver run through her spine as Tenshi's words echoed through her mind.

_"Whether he lives isn't up to me; it's up to him."_

Tenshi dove and rolled as the wall behind him exploded, showering him with bricks and debris. Rising to his feet and readying the rapier, the Knight stared in shock as Koaru leapt straight at him from the dust, his sword pointed towards his heart. Leaping towards Koaru, Tenshi ran across the back of the Guardian's sword, passing over Koaru and jumping, twisting in mid air and slashing at his back. Koaru countered instantly; spinning and blocking the strike with his left arm. Tenshi gapped in shock as his sword bite into the guardian's flesh; tensing his muscles, Koaru stuck the blade in his arm. Grinning, the Guardian took a swing at Tenshi with his sword. Reacting as fast as he could, Tenshi tucked and spun, planting his feet on the flat of the sword and grabbed the dull edge with his free hand, he went for the short ride around on the blade until Koaru realized where he was.

"Freaking little rabbit," he said, amused. Yanking his arm free from the rapier, Koaru grabbed the handle and swung the sword over his head, aiming to slam Tenshi into the ground.

"Oh shit," Tenshi muttered as he jumped off the sword, twisting in the air and skidding across the ground, charging power into the rapier. _**"Water Blade!"**_

Koaru lifted his eyes to watch the blade of water rush towards him. Chuckling, he reached out and caught the attack with his left hand and crushed it, dissipating the blade back into harmless water.

"If that is the best you can do," he growled, smiling at Tenshi, "than I'm going to wrap this up now."

Tenshi watched as Koaru pointed the index and middle fingers of his right hand towards him, a red and golden glow appearing on the fingertips.

_"Damn,"_ Tenshi thought, taking a step backwards. _"I might actually have to go all out on him!"_

_**"Light of Destruction!"**_ Koaru commanded, and a massive beam of energy blasted from his fingers. The Guardian laughed as everything around Tenshi exploded with the force of a large missile blast. "That's the end!" he yelled in triumph, shouldering his sword. "Now you see why I am the Guardian!"

"Yes, I do." Tenshi voice echoed from the crater that Koaru had just made. The dust inside the crater suddenly blew away, revealing Tenshi, standing in the center of the crater, perfectly fine; a strong blue aura surrounding his body. "And now I shall show you why I am the Knight."

"Drive faster!" Lita shouted from the back seat of Darien's car, her unease building with each passing second. The four from Serena's house had all packed into the red convertible and were speeding down the streets towards the harbor to stop the two warriors from killing each other.

"I can't go any faster than this!" Darien called back as he shifted gears and slowed down to take a left turn. "Any faster and we could get pulled over, and that would be much worse!"

"He is right, Lita." Amy said from the back seat beside the brown haired girl.

"We better not be too late," Lita muttered to herself, and everyone silently agreed.

Tenshi and Koaru slammed into one another, their blades grinding, causing sparks to spit between them. Leaping back from one another, the two unleashed energy attacks; flames from Koaru and water from Tenshi. The attacks canceled each other out when they connected, leaving steam hanging in the air between the two.

"You know what?" Koaru said, panting from the battle. "You really are a lot of fun to fight. I actually have to try."

"You're trying?" Tenshi responded with a grin. "I thought you were still warming up."

Gritting his teeth, Koaru charged forward and slashed again. Tenshi blocked the attack and let himself get thrown through the air, passing across the ground and back over the water.

"Idiot," he chuckled as he skidded across the surface, crossing his arms as he slid backwards, a grin on his face. "You think you can beat me now?"

Koaru laughed as he leapt into the air over the water, his sword screaming through the air towards Tenshi. The Knight ducked, avoiding the attack and watching Koaru pass over, expecting him to crash into the water. He instead watched Koaru create a light purple glow under his feet and leap off of it, soaring back up into the air and twisting in the air, creating a second glow and leaping straight down at Tenshi, Kameharu aimed at his chest.

"You're mine now!" he shouted as he closed in. Tenshi smiled and snapped his fingers, causing a spout of water shout out of the water and slammed into Koaru.

"Wrong," he said, stepping forward and raising his hands, causing seven more spouts of water to shoot up. "You're mine. _**Grand Hydra!"**_

Koaru watched as each of the water spouts shifted into the giant snakes, each one connecting at a base behind Tenshi. The head that had caught him wrapped around his body and reared up over him, hissing as it opened its mouth and lunged.

"Fuck Me!" Koaru shouted as he twisted and pulled the sword up, severing the snake and leaping away. Turning and looking back, he felt anger grip him as the snake he had just cut reformed, glaring up at him. Each head began lunging at him, forcing the Guardian to leap and twist, cutting each head that got too close, jumping and diving through the air to avoid getting caught. Turning his gaze to Tenshi, he felt his heart skip a beat; the Knight's hand was pointing towards him.

_**"Glacier's Wave!"**_ Tenshi shouted, blasting sub zero wind at Koaru, along with giant shards of ice. Each hydra froze solid, wrapped around Koaru in a manner that created a prison for him. Tenshi smiled as Koaru tried to block the shards as they slammed into him, knocking him out of the air and into the water. Bending down and setting his hand on the water's surface, Tenshi sent his powers into the water, freezing it solid with Koaru ten feet below the surface. "That's game over, Koaru." he said, smiling, staring down at the Guardian through the ice.

Under the ice, Koaru fought for breath, to move, to not panic. Summoning all of his powers into his hands, he forced himself to scream out the command.

_**"Tritus Pyro Stream!"**_

"What?" Tenshi asked in shock as the ice exploded, showering him with chunks of ice and splashing him with the frigid water. He heard Koaru surface and gasp for breath and couldn't help but smile at the resourcefulness of the younger warrior. Walking over to him, the Knight pressed the tip of his rapier against the Guardian's neck, causing his to bleed slightly. "Now will you surrender?" he asked, watching Koaru fight to stay above the surface of the water.

"Never..." Koaru gasped before dropping below the surface momentarily.

"Listen closely," Tenshi said slowly, kneeling beside him in the water, "you and I both know that you're at your limit, and I haven't even used my best attacks yet."

"Your point?" Koaru asked, exhausted.

"My point is that if you don't give up, I will kill you." Tenshi said, standing up as Koaru turned to face him, causing the Knight to step back in terror. The Guardian's entire face had turned black from the Shadow Scar. Both eyes were burning red, and a dark aura was slowly starting to radiate from Koaru's body.

"Really?" he asked, smiling wide. "Let's see you try!" he roared, leaping out of the water and back onto solid ground. Tenshi turned to face him, smiling.

"Very well," he said, summoning a large amount of water to start swirling around his body, gathering in front of his hands. Koaru aimed his right hand forward, gripping his arm with his left hand, channeling all of his power into his palm, Kameharu sheathed on his back.

_**"Cry of Silence!" **_Koaru shouted, launching a black and red ray of energy at the Knight.

_**"Diamond Spear Storm!"**_ Tenshi roared, blasting hundreds of giant ice shards towards Koaru, the ground all around the attack freezing solid. The attacks connected, pushing into each other. Koaru gritted his teeth as he felt himself start to over balance, Tenshi`s attack overpowering him slowly.

"Damn it," he growled as he feet slid on the ground, "how is he so powerful?"

"It's over." Tenshi sighed as his attack tore through Koaru's, sending the Guardian into the air and slamming him against a building.

Koaru hacked, coughing out blood as he slumped down against the wall, his body past its limits. He heard Tenshi approach, and he opened his eyes, staring up at the silver tip of his slender rapier, his eyes following the length of the blade up, past its golden hand guard, and into the face of the golden haired man who had put him in the sorry state of the present. Tenshi's blue jacket fluttered lazily in the breeze, rippling around his legs. Spitting out a small amount of blood, Koaru tried to speak, only to find that his voice refused to obey him. In his mind, he heard a voice growling at him, telling him to unleash the power of the Scar, to destroy this opponent completely. Struggling to ignore the voice, Koaru tried reaching for his weapon, but his body refused to move.

"You are a threat to this planet."

Koru turned his eyes back to Tenshi as he spoke, his tone even and strong.

"You are driven by the evil power inside you; you allow it to consume you, making yourself a threat to the Sailor Senshi and to the Moon Princess. You cannot be allowed to exist any longer."

Koaru froze, realizing that this was exactly like his dream. His heart beat slowed as the rapier shifted its form into the bastard sword, held high above the Knight's head.

"Good-bye." said Tenshi, and Koaru watched as the blade swung down at his head., accepting his fate.

"That's Enough!"

Koaru blinked as the blade froze, hovering an inch from his skull as Tenshi turned his eyes towards where the voice came from. Serena, Amy, Darien and Lita stood a few dozen feet away, staring in horror at the scene in front of them. With a small sigh, Tenshi transformed the sword back into a rapier and returned it to its sheath before turning to leave.

"Koaru Tsukino, Senshi Guardian." he said without looking back. "You have failed my test. If you wish to prove yourself worthy of the title 'Guardian', try to figure out why you fight, and for whom."

With that, the Knight walked away, vanishing into the night, leaving Koaru against the wall, defeated, with only his shame.


	11. The Guardian's Secret

Chapter 10: The Guardian's Secret

Rini sat on the back porch, staring at the stars as Serena and Darien sat on the bench against the house, talking about what had happened. Turning to face them, the little girl hopped up on Darien's lap, causing Serena to glare at her.  
"Where is Uncle Koaru?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. Serena and Darien exchanged uneasy looks before the young man took a shot at an answer.  
"He's...out trying to figure some things out."  
"You mean like how he always pisses Amy off?" Rini asked, and Serena smiled at the girl's answer.  
"Yeah, that and other things."

Koaru leaned against the balcony railing at Lita's apartment, slowly inhaling the last cigarette of the pack he had. Looking up at the stars, he exhaled and watched the smoke rise into the air until it dissipated. Sighing, he rubbed the butt out on the rail and dropped it, turning and heading back inside. Dropping down on the couch, he looked at his left arm and glared at the bandages he had wrapped around it, reaching from the wrist up to the side of his neck. He sank back in the couch, listening as Lita worked in the kitchen, cooking what smelled like fried rice and chicken.  
"Koaru!" came Lita's voice, snapping his attention to her. "Can you come help in here?"  
Grunting, the Guardian heaved himself off of the couch and walked into the kitchen, smiling as he saw the young girl bent over the stove, frying rice in a pan.  
"What do you need me to do?" Koaru asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, causing her to flinch and smile.  
"I need you," she said, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow playfully, "to get some dishes down so we can eat."  
"Alright," he said, letting go of her and walking over to the cupboards and opening the one containing plates, grabbing what he needed and shutting it again, unaware that Lita was watching him from the stove.  
"What's wrong with your arm?" she asked, noticing the bandages he had on.  
"Nothing serious," he said quickly, setting the dishes on the table. "It's just a couple of wounds from that fight."  
Lita pulled the rice off the burner, thinking.  
"Koaru," she said slowly, turning off the stove and turning to face him, "Tenshi didn't wound your left arm."  
"Lita," Koaru said strongly, "it's nothing."  
"Alright," she said, feeling a little hurt, "sorry."

Artemis sat on Mina's bed beside Luna, the female cat fast asleep as the male listened to Mina coming out of the shower. Watching the girl enter the room with a towel wrapped around her body, her hair hanging in her face like golden vines.  
"Artemis, turn now." she said as she yanked the towel off and started drying her hair, the white cat long ago turned to face the wall. "So," she said as she rubbed her hair dry, "what do you think of Tenshi?"  
"Explain," Artemis said, confused.  
"What do you think he is really here for?"  
"I can't honestly say," Artemis said, trying to think. "His power is on a level of its own, his knowledge is very impressive, yet nothing he has done has made me think that he is against us."  
"You mean aside from him trying to kill Koaru," Mina said coldly, tossing the towel on the floor and kneeing in front of her dresser, pulling out her night clothes.  
"That was something we asked him to do, actually."  
"What?"  
"Well," the cat said, irritated, "remember when we asked him to test Koaru?"  
"Yeah, test him, not send him into his grave." Mina said, still unsatisfied.  
"I know," Artemis said, frowning. "I guess I should talk to him about that tomorrow."  
"Good kitty." Mina said, smiling.

Koaru pulled his hands out of the hot water in the kitchen sink, the last dish washed and set on the drain board to dry. Shaking his hands over the sink before turning to the stove and grabbing a hand towel, he grinned as he felt Lita's arms wrap around him as he wiped his hands dry. Turning around in her grip, he hugged her and pulled her close, kissing her softly as she bit his lip gently.  
"You going to tell me what happened to your arm?" she asked, and Koaru grinned, shaking his head.  
"I already did." he said, gently rubbing her back, causing her to flinch again, gasping.  
"That's not fair," she said, grabbing her shirt and pulling him back towards the living room, smiling devilishly as she pushed her lips back against his.

Amy sat in her bedroom, her reading light shining down on the pages of the open textbook on her lap as she leafed through the contents, searching for the material she was needing. Her heart jumped slightly as her phone suddenly rang, and she grunted as she pulled herself off of her bed and snatched the phone from the wall.  
"Hello?"  
"Amy," came Raye's voice, "have you heard from Tenshi at all today?"  
"No," she replied, confused, "why do you ask?"  
"No real reason, it's just..." Raye paused, and Amy could hear her breathing slowly; a sure sign that she was thinking hard. "Well, I'm worried about what happened last night."  
"He won't hunt down Koaru!" Amy shouted before hanging up the phone, though even as she said the words a pang of uncertainty pulled at her mind as she remembered the look Tenshi had when he had fought Koaru. His eyes had been heartless, almost inhuman. Leaning into the wall and sliding down to the floor, she hugged her knees, trying to shake the feeling.  
"He won't actually kill him, will he?" she asked out loud to no one.

Lita lay beside Koaru on her couch, wearing only her underwear, gently running her hand across Koaru's bare chest. All the young man wore was his pants, and his breath currently came in slow, deep in and exhales, indicating that he was fast asleep. Her eyes once again locked onto his left arm, wrapped in bandages for what she believed to be no real reason. Looking to check that Koaru was still asleep, she slowly leaned over him and gingerly unwrapped his arm, her heart beat increasing as she unveiled the Guardian's arm. The black markings of the Shadow Scar were still covering the better half of his arm; reaching down to his wrist and up past his shoulder.  
"What on earth?" she asked, causing Koaru to stir and open his eyes. Two seconds passed before he realized that she had unwrapped his arm, and he snapped, jumping to his feet and glaring at Lita, his face mixed in fear and rage.  
"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted, causing Lita to flinch. Her eyes crossed his arm again, and he turned, trying to hide it from view.  
"Why isn't the Scar receding?" she asked, and Koaru closed his eyes and sighed.  
"I don't know," he said meekly, staring at the floor. "It's been like this for a while now, ever since I fought King Soul. The mark kept spreading and quit receding, and I have no idea why."  
Lita get to her feet and slowly walked up to Koaru, setting her hands on his waist and leaning against him, she rested her head against his marked shoulder.  
"You didn't have to hide it from me, Koaru," she said, and Koaru could hear the pain in her voice. "You can trust me," she looked up into his eyes, tears brimming their sparkling depths. "I want you to know that."  
"I'm sorry," he said, kissing her forehead before turning and walking to the couch and grabbing his shirt. "I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back in a while." Turning to face Lita as he picked his jacket up off a chair, he meekly smiled. "I promise."

"How did I get here?" Koaru said aloud as he puffed out the smoke of the first cigarette form a new pack he had just purchased, wandering through the harbor where he and Tenshi had battled the previous evening. "Why did I agree to fight him last night?" he asked aloud, dropping the cigarette and stepping on it.  
"I wonder why myself."  
Koaru spun around as Tenshi walked into sight from the shadows of an old warehouse.  
"Why did you agree to fight me without question?" he asked, and Koaru lowered his eyes.  
"I wish I knew."  
Tenshi smiled and chuckled, walking up to Koaru and pausing beside him.  
"This is what I meant, Guardian," he said, giving Koaru a side-long glance. "Until you learn why you fight, you will never be a true warrior; you will never defeat me."  
Koaru weakly smiled, understanding what the Knight was saying.  
"However," Tenshi said, tapping his foot before walking past Koaru, heading towards the gates of the harbor. "I mean what I am about to say; Next time we meet, I won't hold back, no matter what anyone says."  
Koaru listened to the man walk away and snatched a fresh cigarette out and lit it. Exhaling, he looked up at the sky, letting the words sink in.  
"Fair enough." he said, turning and heading back to Lita's apartment.


	12. Memories of Past

Chapter 11: Memories of Past

Amy walked through the corridors of the Palace, her light blue gown sweeping around her feet as she made her way to the back garden, her mind swimming with the dark image that she had just seen down in the dungeons. Walking around the fountain, she paused and looked down into the rippling water, remembering the sight of Koaru, chained to the wall, broken and bleeding, the life in his eyes almost extinguished.  
Sitting on the lip of the fountain, Amy fought the anger she felt towards her father for his deception. Closing her eyes as she felt the burning of tears forming, a voice softly spoke to her.  
"Are you alright, Princess?"  
Opening her eyes and looking up, she saw a young man she had never met before. He wore a pure white uniform with gold and blue trim. Around his waist was a thick brown leather belt with a golden buckle, from which hung the golden guard and handle of a sword. His hands were covered by thick white gloves that opened up around his elbows, and around his body was the dark blue cloak of a royal knight; a Chevalier. His light blue eyes were locked onto hers as she watched a slight breeze cause his neatly trimmed golden hair to wave around his head.  
Amy nodded her head to his question, rubbing her eyes dry with the back of her hand. Looking up again, she saw that he had offered her his hand, which she slowly accepted, letting him pull to her to her feet. Catching his eye again, she felt her cheeks start to burn, but couldn't look away.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again, slightly concerned, "Your face is a little red."  
Amy blinked and looked away in embarrassment. The young knight smiled and walked her over to a the steps leading into the Palace, where they both sat down.  
"Umm," she stuttered slowly, "who are you?"  
No sooner had she asked the question than did everything around her start to glow, the Palace, grass, bushes, fountain, the young knight all started to grow brighter till they were lost; blended into a pure white haze through which floated a single word.  
"Tenshi."

Amy's eyes snapped open in her dark room, the far wall illuminated by the streetlight outside her window. Sitting up slowly, she closed her eyes, thinking hard. That was a memory from the Silver Millennium; one that she had never had before.  
"Tenshi was there..." she muttered, her heart racing. "I had no idea..." Feeling tears burn her eye lids, she bit her lip, trying to clear her mind.  
"What does this mean?"

Across the city, Tenshi lay in his bed, glaring up at the ceiling, trying to ignore his racing heart and the fear crawling through his mind.  
"That same dream," he said slowly, reaching up and wiping the side of his face, running his fingers through a warm, moist sticky substance. Pulling his hand away, he looked at his fingers, narrowing his eyes at the sight.  
Blood.  
Getting out of the bed and walking to the bathroom, he flicked on the light and stared into the mirror. Blood was covering the right side of his face, running from the top edge of his hair down to his chin. Grabbing a towel, he wiped his face clean before examining his head.  
No wound.  
Tossing the towel against the wall in a fit of rage, he leaned on the sink, his mind swimming with the dream.  
"It can't be him," he said, trying to reassure himself. "He's not that powerful." As he spoke the image of his dream flew back; a man wearing a black and blue outfit, a large crescent shaped blade in his hand. The man's aura was so dark that it had made the night sky seem bright.  
Looking down at his bare chest, Tenshi frowned as the jagged red scar slowly faded away, the same it had every time since the dream had started.  
"It can't be him," he said again, clenching his fists. Closing his eyes and bowing his head, he heard the voice of doubt speak in the back of his mind.  
"He has the same eyes, though."  
Tenshi opened his eyes again, remembering the piercing red eyes the man had; the exact same eyes that had locked onto him when he fought Koaru. Taking a deep breath he turned and walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light as he left.  
"What does this mean?"

The following morning found Koaru walking up the steps towards an old shrine on the outskirts of the city. Sliding the doors open, he stepped inside as the sunlight filled the room, causing a shadow shoot from the lone figure sitting in the center of the room.  
"Morning Siefer." Koaru said as he shut the door and walked over to the young man, who ignored him.  
"You fight with Mitarashi again?" Koaru asked, and Siefer snapped a glare at him.  
"No I didn't!" he shouted, causing Koaru to grin. Siefer and Mitarashi had called a truce with him and the Scouts, Mitarashi had even asked Serena to Cleanse her so she could be a normal human and not have to fight anymore, though Siefer had flat out refused to be Cleansed. Instead, he continued to train, working on developing his telekinesis and swordsmanship.  
"Then why the tude?"  
Siefer remained silent for a while, then sighed.  
"Fine, I did fight with her."  
"About?"  
"She wants us to sleep in the same bed."  
Koaru fell over laughing, causing Siefer to glare at him in a way that would kill most people.  
"Dude...that's a problem why?"  
"I asked him last night, but he didn't answer."  
Koaru looked over at the far wall where a second door was open and the short, pink haired girl stood, looking rather upset.  
"Morning Mitarashi." Koaru said, trying to be polite.  
"Koaru," she snapped, glaring at him, "I told you, my name is now Ayama. Mitarashi was the name given to me by King Soul. I don't have any need of it anymore."  
"Sorry, Ayama." Koaru corrected himself before getting to his feet and looking around. As always the room was lined with swords that the two ex-knights trained with. In the corner rested the red and black sword that had belonged to Koaru's uncle; the same blade that had claimed the lives of his parents.  
"Anyway, the reason I'm here. I need a sparring partner."  
"Need to try and beat that guy with the rapier?" Siefer asked, and Koaru looked at him, surprised.  
"How do you know about Tenshi?" he asked, and the warrior smiled.  
"I watched him kick your ass down at the harbor the other night. It was very entertaining."  
"Nice to know," Koaru said, his smile gone. "So will you help me train or what?"  
"Why bother?" came a voice from outside the shrine. All three occupants turned just as the doors were blasted into the room, one slamming into Ayama and carrying her into the wall where she slumped down, out cold. Koaru and Siefer watched a young man entered the room, jagged back hair and dark red eyes staring them down as a purple cape billowed out behind his violet armor.  
"Who the Hell are you?" Siefer shouted, his temper spiking.  
"I won't waste me breath telling you my name," he said, pointing his hand towards Koaru. "You won't be alive long enough to remember it."  
Koaru's eyes snapped open in shock as an invisible wall slammed into him, throwing him through the air until he crashed into the wall. He felt dizzy as he fell to the floor, never noticing when he landed.  
"Damn it," Siefer muttered, staring at Koaru's unconscious form. Turning his eyes to the wall where the swords hung and snapped his fingers. Seven blades flew off the wall and sped towards him, two landing handle first in his waiting hands, the other five hovering around him, slowly circling in the air.  
"Oh, that's impressive," the intruder said, grinning. Waving his hand, he caused every remaining sword to jump off the walls and line up behind him, each blade pointing towards Siefer, who felt his pulse slow, sweat running from his brow.  
"Shit," he whispered as ever blade rocketed towards him. A flash of white filled his vision, and he blinked. Opening his eyes he saw every blade frozen in the air, coated in a thick sheet of ice.  
"I was wondering when you would finally show yourself, Shiro."  
Siefer looked past the intruder and saw Tenshi walking towards them, his sword drawn, eyes locked on the dark haired warrior.  
"It's been boring waiting for you to show up."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Tenshi," Shiro said sarcastically, smiling, "I thought you were having fun with the weakling over in the corner and blue haired cutie."  
Tenshi's eyes narrowed at Shiro's words, a dark blue aura radiating around his body as his rapier resonated. With a huge battle cry he swung the sword, causing Shiro to leap high in the air, leaving Siefer to watch as Tenshi's attack slammed into the shrine, encasing everything in ice. The cold pierced through his body, and he felt darkness start to swallow him, locked in a block of ice. Watching through the haze in his eyes, he saw Tenshi take off after Shiro, leaving them locked in his attack. Siefer started to wane when a sudden explosion of black flames blasted the ice off of his body and knocking him to the floor. Sitting up slowly, he saw black flames surrounding Koaru's body, melting all the ice in the room. Siefer cringed as he listened to the swords crash to the floor. Turning and looking out the doorway, he felt a shiver run through his spine.  
Tenshi had left them for dead.


	13. The Growing Darkness

Chapter 12: The Growing Darkness

Tenshi stood staring into the shrine, examining the expression of the one man inside, frozen solid by his attack. A pulsating dark energy from the prone figure of Koaru in the corner made Tenshi uneasy, but informed him that the Guardian was probably able to melt the ice without aid. Grabbing onto this belief, Tenshi turned and took off after Shiro, determined not to lose the young man again. Leaping through the air, Tenshi smiled, remembering the technique Koaru had used to leap on thin air and copied it; freezing the water particles under his feet, Tenshi leapt off the small solid surface and continued through the air, catching up to Shiro.

_"You're mine,"_ Tenshi thought to himself, powering up his sword. He felt himself falter as Shiro suddenly spun to face him, pointing his right hand towards him.

"Shit!" Tenshi shouted as Shiro's telepathic attack slammed into him, sending him into an uncontrolled tumble into the ground.

"You make this too easy Tenshi!" Shiro shouted as he landed on the ground in a crouch, placing his hands on the dirt and channeling his powers into the earth.

Tenshi gritted his teeth as Shiro's powers created thick stone shackles, binding down his arms and legs. Straining against the locks, the Knight swore as Shiro walked up to him and slammed his foot down on his left hand.

"Rather sad, isn't it?" Shiro said as he bent down and took Tenshi's rapier, examining the blade in the sunlight. "After chasing me for so long, you are going to die here, and rest forever in an unmarked grave. "

"Stop running your mouth," Tenshi spat, glaring up at Shiro, "listening to you talk is worse than torture."

Shiro smiled at the Knight's spirit, spinning the sword around in his hand.

"Big words," he said, catching the handle, the blade pointing down at Tenshi's left shoulder. "But I don't like your tone."

Tenshi roared in agony as the blade pierced through his shoulder, passing clean through into the ground. Pain screamed through the Knight's body as Shiro slowly pulled the sword back out, twisting the blade as it withdrew.

"That sounds much better," Shiro said, licking the blood on the blade with a look of sadistic joy. "But I think it's time to end this."

Tenshi's eyes followed the sword as it spun around and pointed down at his heart.

"Good bye."

Koaru's eyes snapped open as he felt the heavy vibrations of footsteps crossing the shrine floor. Slowly getting to his feet, he fought off a wave of dizziness as he felt his head spin from the hit he had taken. Forcing his eyes to focus in the dim light of the room, he saw Siefer helping Ayama to her feet, a thick stream of red running down the side of the girl's face.

"What the Hell happened?" Koaru asked, stumbling over to the couple, rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

"That kid knocked us around," Siefer said, his tone dark and hard, "than that Knight showed up and froze us solid before taking off after the runt."

"Wait," Koaru said, holding up a hand to make Siefer stop. "Tenshi just took off?"

"Yeah," Siefer said as Ayama slumped into him, causing him to roll his eyes, "your Unholy Fire is what saved us, otherwise we'd be dead."

Koaru felt the Shadow Scar pulsate, shooting waves of dark energy through his veins, causing his blood to burn. Turning his eyes down to his left hand, he saw that the Scar had spread already; his hand was now completely black. Spinning on his heel, Koaru bolted through the doorway, fishing out the Tritus Crystal as he followed the sounds of combat further up the mountain.

Tenshi lay motionless on the ground, his rapier lying on the grass beside him. To his left was Shiro, hovering in the air, arms crossed, cape billowing in the breeze, a grin of amusement on his face. To his right stood the Sailor Scouts, each one with a nervous shiver in their energies. Turning his head to look at them, he sighed in frustration.

"Can someone help me up please?" he called, and Sailor mars stepped forward, her hands glowing.

_**"Burning Mandala!"**_ she commanded, causing Tenshi to flinch as the burning rings shattered his shackles, the heat sending mild waves of dizziness through his head. With his limbs free, Tenshi rolled away from Shiro, snatching his sword up and rising to his feet, placing himself between the Scouts and the young mage.

"Oh, now this will be interesting," Shiro said, smiling as he pointed both hands towards the group.

"Everyone move now!" Tenshi shouted as he dove to the side. On his words Sailors Jupiter, Mars and Mercury leapt to the sides, leaving Venus, Moon and Chibi Moon to get slammed by Shiro mental shock wave, sending them sliding across the ground.

"Bastard," Jupiter growled as she ran towards Shiro, channeling her energy into her hand. Shiro turned his eyes to her and grinned; his eyes flashing.

Tenshi and Sailor Mercury angled around Shiro, heading for his blind spot. Whipping his rapier out to the side, Tenshi lunged forward, the tip of his sword leading his path towards Shiro.

_**"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"**_

Tenshi flinched at the sound of Jupiter's attack, instinctively turning his eyes towards her. His heart skipped a beat as the lightning ball slammed into his chest, tossing him through the air, his jacket smoking.

"Sailor Jupiter! What are you doing?" Mercury shouted as she watched Tenshi hit the ground hard. Locking eyes with her team mate, Mercury saw that her eyes were glazed over as though she had been brain washed.

"It's Shiro's Mind Bend ability," Tenshi said, coughing out smoke as he got to his feet. "She can't hear a word you say till he releases it."

_**"Unholy Fire,"**_ came a voice from above the group. Everyone turned their eyes up as a shadow fell over Tenshi. The Knight felt his heart pound as a flurry of black flames erupted in the air, surrounding the white jacket and glowing red eye of the Tritus Knight.

"TENSHI!" Koaru roared as he crashed to the ground a few feet away from the Knight, his sword pointed towards him. "DIE!"

"What?" Tenshi shouted in shock as the flames rapidly increased.

"Koaru! Stop!" Mercury shouted as she ran forward.

_**"Blaze of Shadows!"**_

Shiro's eyes widened as he watched the area that Tenshi stood in vanish in an explosion of pitch black fire. The heat waves from the blaze washed over his skin, causing it to darken slightly.

"That was rather impressive," Shiro said, smiling as the blaze faded.

Tenshi stood in shock, his body covered by his Glacia's Armor, though large chunks of it had melted or shattered from the force of the Guardian's attack.

"What the Hell are you doing Koaru?" Tenshi shouted, staring at Koaru as the remainder of his armor fell off. His eyes caught a slight motion to his right, and he looked over, feeling his heart freeze.

Amy had been caught in Koaru's attack.

"DAMN YOU!" The Knight roared, lunging forward, ignoring his body's screams of protest as his sword clashed against Kameharu. "I will kill you for this, Koaru!"

The guardian slashed back against Tenshi, the black markings continuing to spread across his face, his left eyes already burning red.

"If you had never come here, none of this would have happened!" Koaru retorted, throwing the Knight backwards and chasing after him, the giant sword tearing through the ground in his pursuit.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus launched a coordinated assault on Shiro as Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon crouched over Mercury, driving their powers into her body to heal the massive burns across her skin.

"What on earth is Koaru doing?" Moon asked as she turned her eyes to watch the two warriors fight. The sound of thunder behind her made Serena turn her head in time to watch a new attack from Jupiter slam into her gut, knocking her into the air, her vision hazing out.

"Rini," she muttered as she hit the ground, "run..."

Tenshi hacked as he slammed into the ground, blood spurting from his mouth as he coughed. Standing over him, Koaru panted as he wiped blood out of his right eye from a cut Tenshi had opened on his forehead.

"Got you now, you bastard," Koaru grunted, smiling as he hefted his sword over his head.

"Excuse me, may I bother you for a moment?" came Shiro's voice, causing both men to look over at him.

Every Scout stood around Shiro, each of them with the same glazed look that Jupiter had.

"I got what I came for, so I just want to thank you for distracting Tenshi for me."

"What?" Koaru spat, shipping around and charging Shiro, who merely smiled and vanished, taking the Scouts with him.

"Damn It!" Koaru shouted, spitting on the ground. "Tenshi, look," he said, turning around to face the Knight. "We're gonna hav-"

Koaru fell silent as Tenshi plunged his sword through his chest up to the guard, glaring into his eyes.

"Do you know what you have done?" he asked as he shoved Koaru backwards to the ground, spitting out blood as he stood over him. "I can't allow you to get in the way anymore," the Knight said, breathing heavily, pointing his sword down at him. "This time, I will kill you."

Koaru watched in shock as a flying pink ball slammed into Tenshi's gut, knocking him off balance and causing him to drop his sword. Sitting up slowly, Koaru saw that Chibi Moon had thrown herself into Tenshi in a flying tackle.

"Don't you dare hurt my Uncle!" she shouted, tears in her eyes as she beat her fists against Tenshi's ribs. Gently pushing the little girl off, the Knight got to his feet and snatched up his sword, roughly returning it to its sheath.

"Fine," he said, walking up to Koaru and grabbing him by the front of his clothes, pulling him up to his feet. "But I am still ending the legend of the Guardian."

Rini watched as Tenshi closed his fist around the Tritus Crystal and snapped the chain off of Koaru's neck. With his power gone, Koaru reverted back to his normal clothes before hitting the ground, out cold.

Pocketing the Crystal, Tenshi turned and walked away from Koaru, his mind racing as he tried to think of where Shiro would have taken the Scouts, and how to destroy the Tritus Prince's power.


	14. Nightmares

Chapter 13: Nightmares

The darkness clouded his mind as thick purple smoke hung around his face, filling his senses with a desire to spill blood. Not to far away hung the Moon, its silver light burning into his eyes as it cut through the smoke. Gritting his teeth, he growled and whipped around as the crunch of a footstep snapped into his ears. A man stood a small ways behind him, his body covered in a pure white military uniform belonging to a planet that he didn't recognize. Around his shoulders hung a light blue mantle, fastened by a golden button with a symbol that was foriegn to him. At the man's side was a golden handled rapier.

"Who are you?" the white clad man asked, his hand casually dropping to the handle of his weapon. The responce to his question was a roar of rage, followed by an explosion of dust and rock as he leapt forward, a large cresent shaped blade materializing in his hand. The white clad man leapt back in shock and drew his sword, blocking the attack, though the force sent him flying through the air, crashing through boulders and the uneven terrain. The attacker followed, purple smoke trailing out from his mouth as he gave chase, bringing the blade down in an overhead chop. The oher man rolled aside as the blade ripped through the ground. His glowing dark red eyes followed his path, his mouth spreading into a wide grin before leaping after him again, the blade screaming through the air behind him.

Tenshi lay in his bed, eyes shut tight as he thrashed in his sleep, sweat running from his face and brow as he watched the red eyed warrior attack him again, the same as he did every night...

"Who are you?!" Tenshi shouted as the cresent shaped blade scraped against his rapier, throwing him through the air. Twisting and skidding back on the balls of his feet, Tenshi cursed as he ducked under a chop aimed at his neck, shivering as he felt the hair on top of his head shorten. Taking the small opening he had he thrust his sword up at the man's head, meaning to end the battle. His blood chilled as the man's hand closed around the blade of his rapier, freezing it mere inches from his neck.

"Damn it..." Tenshi whispered as the red eyes locked onto his own.

With a roar of triumph, he brought the cresent shaped down in an sweeping arc, smiling wider as he felt the blade tear through flesh and bone, severing the man in half, watching the life leave his eyes. Releasing the sword, he turned and walked away, leaving Tenshi on the ground to die.

Tenshi fought to ignore the pain as his vision blurred, his body falling numb. As he felt his heart stop and his vision black out, two words echoed in his mind.

"Prince Tritus..."

Tenshi sat bolt up, eyes wide as sweat flew from his face, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Impossible!" he shouted, his fists clenching the blankets around him. "That cannot be Koaru! He is nowhere near that powerful!"

"You're correct, he's not."

Tenshi snapped his head around to face the window. Luna sat on the ledge, staring at him from the open window.

"What was that dream?" Tenshi asked, pulling the blankets off and standing up, walking away from the bed, pacing the room. "Was that some kind of memory?"

Luna closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Not entirely." she said, standing and hopping onto his bed. "It's a fabricated reality, brought on by the Shadow Sapphire."

Tenshi stared at the cat for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the dark blue gem.

"The dreams started the day you met Koaru, didn't they?" Luna asked, causing Tenshi to nod. "It's the Sapphire's power showing you what Koaru will become with its power."

Tenshi stared at Luna in shock, a slight fear leaking into his mind; the realization of how powerful the Guardian could become.

Luna closed her eyes and sighed and lowered her head slightly. "That is why I asked you to test him before giving him the gem." Turning and leaping to the window, she paused and looked back over his shoulder to Tenshi. "It's up to your judgement now."

Tenshi closed his eyes and rubbed his lids, trying to think of the proper way to tell the feline that he had no intention of ever even looking at Koaru again, let alone give him a power-up. Opening his eyes and looking back to the window, he saw that Luna had left, leaving him alone in the room with the cool breeze whisping in through the window.

Koaru lay in his bed, staring at the roof of his room, bandages wrapped all around his upper body. Beside him lay Rini, fast asleep, her hand resting on his arm, curled up in a ball as she slept. Koaru felt a wave of guilt wash through his mind as the little girl reminded him of what actions earlier that day, remembering how the girls had been captured because of his actions... and how Amy had been injured because of him.

"Damn it," he said, slowly sitting up and getting out of the bed, leaving Rini as he pulled a jacket on and left the house, walking down the street, lighting up a cigarette as he passed under a street lamp. "I'm still thinking of Amy..." he muttered as he exhaled the smoke. "I'm dating Lita now, and Amy is with Tenshi... yet I still always think of Amy. Damn It!" he shouted, throwing a punch into the street lamp, denting the steel pole.

"Just cause the pole makes you feel incompotent doesn't give you the right to try and kill it."

Koaru turned his head and saw Tenshi standing a few yards away, hands in his pockets, a smug look on his face.

"The Hell do you want?" Koaru asked, backing away from the pole and inhaling from his cigarette, glaring at the Knight. "You here to remind how stupid I acted today?"

"Nah, I have a feeling you've been doing that all night," Tenshi said, shrugging his shoulders. Staring at the sidewalk for a moment, Tenshi finally made eye contact with the Guardian. "Listen, I need to ask you something."

Koaru narrowed his eyes in suspision, not trusting the Knight at all. "Fine, ask away."

Tenshi stared directly at Koaru, searching his eyes for the answer for the question.

"What do you fight for?"

Koaru closed his eyes and forced himself to squelch his hatred for the man in front of him and find the answer to the question. Why did he fight? Did he fight for fun? Or for some other reason. As he rolled the question around in his head the images of Amy, Lita, Serena and the other Scouts, along with the images of his friends and family. Opening his eyes and looking at Tenshi, he was surprised to find that his hate for the Knight had vanished.

"I fight for those I care about. For my friends, my family...and the one I love."

"Tenshi stared at Koaru in silence for a moment, weighing his words for a few moments before closing his eyes and smiling.

"Good answer." he said, pulling his left hand from his pocket and tossing the Tritus Crystal to Koaru.

Snatching his Crystal and staring at it for a second, Koaru found himself lost for words.

Tenshi grinned and turned to leave, though he looked back at the Guardian for a second.

"Prove those words to me in the morning Koaru, and I'll help you in your quest for power."


	15. Scarlet Dawn

Chapter 14: Scarlet Dawn

The morning air was cold against Koaru's skin as he stood out on the hillside where the Scouts had been captured the previous day. He wore a heavy black jacket with the front half zipped, his hands in his pockets as he shivered in the pre-dawn atmosphere. The Tritus Crystal hung around his neck, visible from the folds of the jacket, sparkling as the sun finally broke the horizon, its rays scattering as they struck the gem. Removing his hands from his pockets, Koaru pulled out his cigarettes and tapped one free from the package before, after casting a quick glance around to ensure that no one else was around, lit the tip with a snap of his fingers. Replacing the pack into the depths of his jacket Koaru took a long drag from the tobacco stick, filling his lungs before slowly exhaling the smoke from his nose, watching it rise in the air, his body still shivering as the sun slowly warmed him.

"You're aware that those will kill you, right?"

Koaru turned as Tenshi borke the crest of the hill, staring at the cigarette ith severe distaste. Taking a second drag, Koaru freed one hand from his pockets and took the cigareete from his lips, holding it down at his side as he started back at Tenshi, exhaling slowly.

"You're aware that I started because of you, right?" he lied, feeling irritated at being called out so early and being lectured by the Knight.

Tenshi sensed the test in the words and challenged it, knowing that the words were not truthful. "No," he said, knowing that he could well be starting a battle with the Guardian again, "I believe that you sarted a week after Amy kicked you to the curb."

Koaru felt his temper spike at the Knight's words, and his muscles tensed in responce, his whole body preparing to atack Tenshi. The feeling of the Crystal bouncing against his chest reminded Koaru of the situation, and reminded him that he owed Tenshi. Now was not the time for them to try killing each other. That could be done later.

"Fine, you win," Koaru said, dropping the cigarette and stepping on it, killing its ember before walking over to Tenshi, both hands back in his pockets. "But now tell me what it is that you need me to do."

"I'm sorry?" Tenshi asked, confused at Koaru's words.

"You told me to prove my vow to you," koaru replied, slightly annoyed. "Tell me what I have to do."

Tenshi shook his head, chuckling. "You have to do nothing more than trust me," though even as the Knight spoke the thought of 'Like that's possible' floated through his mind. Looking to Koaru, Tenshi knew that he was thinking the same thing he was.

"Before anything else," Koaru said with a heavy yawn, pausing as he stretched with the inhalation before continuing, "is that we need to find out where that ass monkey in the purple armor took Amy and the others."

"I wish I knew," Tenshi sighed, turning to face the city, though his eyes looked beyond the buildings. "For as long as I've known Shiro, I've never been able to tell exactly how his mind works."

"What's your story with him anyways?" Koaru asked, stepping up beside the Knight, also staring towards the city.

"Shiro and I aren't from your System," Tenshi said, turning his eyes up towards the sky, gazing at the last few stars as they slowly faded from sight. "We're from a System roughly-"

"Spare me the directions home, just give me the details that I need to know," koaru interupted, holding his hand up respectively.

Tenshi grinned at the Guardian's words, slightly amused. "Very well. On my home planet I'm a Royal Knight. Shiro is an enemy of my people, and a great threat to our peace. My mission is to stop him by any means necessary."

"Fair enough," Koaru said as he nodded his head, inderstanding Tenshi's words. "But what could he want with Serena and the girls?"

"That's something even I don't know," Tenshi said, slowly shaking his head. "But still, for only being 16 he's very powerful."

"He's only 16?" Koaru asked in shock, his eyes widening at Tenshi's words. "He's younger than I am!"

"And he would make short work of you," Tenshi stated simply, turning his head to face Koaru, gazing him in the eye. "I'm not being stupid here; he would destroy you. Even I can't defeat him."

"What's he got that makes him so freaking powerful than?" Koaru asked, though his words held some mockery in their tone.

"He's Psychic," Tenshi said, narrowing his eyes slightly, "his mastery over that power is unparralelled. He holds authority over every medium of the earth, manipulating plants and rock. Worse, he can control others' minds. Or if he wants to make you suffer, he'll play with your mind." Tenshi stared at Koaru's now shocked expression, the fear that had entered his eyes at the words he had spoken. "I have sen warriors mightier than you fall apart, even kill themselves under the influence of his mind games. I'm warning you now; he's nothing compared to any enemy you have ever faced."

Koaru felt his hands shaking at the realization of the strength that this Shiro possessed. His powers outweighed his own in every aspect, and that fact struck deep into his soul, filling it with fear, dread and helplessness.

It made him feel more excited than he had ever felt in his life. Gazing Tenshi in the eye, the Guardian and the Knight smiled to one another before reaching out and clasping each other's hands in a firm grip; sealing the alliance.

The moment was short lived as the morning sky vanished in a flash of scarlet. Both warriors stepped back and shielded their eyes for a moment before slowly gazing out again. The morning sky had turned black, the formly white clouds now glowing blood red.

"What te fuck is this shit?" Koaru asked, taking a second step back, raising a hand to the Tritus Crystal.

"It's Shiro," Tenshi yelled, flashing bright white as his powers awakened; his long jacket whipping out behind him as he leapt into the air and took off towards the city.

"Hey hang on a second!" Koaru shouted as she started running after Tenshi before skidding to a stop, his heart pounding in his ears as a shiver ran down his spine. A bright red light was originating from the top of one of the skyscrapers in the middle of the city. "Just like my dream," he though with a shudder. Shaking his head sharply, Koaru closed his hand around the Tritus Crystal, snapping his eyes shut. "Now's not the time to be remembering stupid shit," he muttered to himself as his poweres awakened, the black flames roaring to life around him, shrounding his body in his black leather body vest, silver belt, black military pants and the long white jacket of the Tritus Knight, Kameharu resting against his back as the remainder of the black flames licked into the air before vanishing. "It's time to go to work," Koaru growled, smiling as he took off after Tenshi, his left arm twitching; its curse sensing the coming battle and wanting to begin the bloodshed.


	16. Puppets

Chapter 15: Puppets

Darkness. A sharp chill against the skin. A never fading fatigue. It hurt; everything hurt as though her body was on fire, yet the chill never ended.

Sailor Mercury's eyes slowly slit open, her vision coming as a haze of shapes. Weakly shaking her head to clear her vision she heard the moans and groans of the other Senshi. Looking to her immediate left Amy saw Sailor Jupiter's body suspended in a large, blood red cross-shaped crystal. Looking quickly to her own body, Sailor Mercury's eyes widened in horror as she saw that she was also trapped in an identical crystal. Sweeping her eyes around she took in ther situation; five crystal crosses were set around what she took to be the roof of a tall office building. Jupiter was to her left, and to her right were Sailors Moon, Mars and Venus, all still fast asleep.

"Finally awake?"

Amy felt her heart skip a beat as she turned her head forward to se the young man who they had battled earlier. His black hair swayed slightly as he levitated in front of her, his arms crossed and an amused smile on his lips.

"I'm glad, I was starting to get bored."

"Who the Hell are you?" Amy spat, glaring at the man as she struggled to move within her crystal shackle.

"I could ask you the same," he replied, decending to the floor and turning his back on her, staring at the center of the roof's surface. "Who are you? Specifically you," he paused, turning to stare Amy in the eye, sending a chill through her spine. "Who are you to have been able to heal the wounds imbedded in Angel?"

"Angel?" Amy asked, confused.

The young man frowned with a sigh, closing his eyes in the process. "I see, so I'll have to do this the hard way..." he said, looking up, his eyes suddenly so bright that they looked sharp, "I love doing things the hard way."

Amy's body snapped rigid the moment she locked eyes with the you man; her muscles locking sd though she had gone into shock, her mouth hanging slightly open as her eyes remained wide, her heart pounding in her ears as her mind started racing through her memories. Fighting to stop the images, she couldn't help but shiver at the memories that appeared; her first encounter with a Yoma, meeting Serena and the other Scouts, the brutal battle against Queen Beryl, the time she had spent with Greg, their battle against King Soul, meeting the Dark Moon Sisters, learning who Rini was, meeting the Amazon Trio, Helios, the Amazoness Quartette, Queen Nehelenia, meeting Tenshi, everything that they had expreianced. As the images continued to flash past Amy shuddered as the Silver Millenium slowly slid into her thoughts, leading to flashes of her and the others back in their princess gowns, playing together, battling Beryl's army, and their deaths.

"Wait a minute..." the man's voice echoed through her mind as his body materialized within her thoughts, his expression annoyed. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" Amy felt a pain tear through her heart as the man turned to the mess of images surrounding him, looking through them until he paused momentarily, "There it is," he muttered with a smile, reaching his arm forward and moving several of the images aside to reveal a memory of Amy sitting beside Koaru, his arm around her shoulders as she was snuggled into him, a content smile on both of their faces. "Well well, who is this handsome man?" the young man asked, turning to look at her, a malisious expression on his face. "He's the one that nearly killed Angel for me, isn't he?" Amy fought to close her mind as he turned back to the image and, with a snap of his fingers, started streaming through her memories again, this time forcing her to focus completely on Koaru; when she first met him, the times he had saved her life, the first time they kissed, then the times he had hurt her with his stupidity and recklessness. Then came the images from the Silver Millenium again, Koaru's military uniform, his revenge against King Soul, the pranks he played on her and the others, the time he fell from the tower to save her life.

"No," Amy whispered, trying to fight against this man's mind games as he pulled up the last memory; Koaru runing towards her as she fought off the seven Great Yoma, Kameharu in one hand and a halbred in the other. She felt the tears well in her eyes as the memory continued, knowing that she was about to see how she had died back than, even with Koaru so close. She felt a wave of ice spread through her body as she watched the halbred pierce through her chest, watching the blood spill from her mouth as she dropped to the ground, the Yoma behind her dead as Koaru grabbed her, pulling the weapon out of her chest and setting his hand on the wound, shouting at her as he tried to heal the wound, tears flowing from his eyes as the image slowly darkened until all that remained of it was his scream of sorrow.

"Well," came the man's voice from far away. Amy blinked and saw that the man was staring up at her, smiling. "He killed you... how fun."

Amy remained silent, the shock of the truth still fresh in her mind. Sweat ran down her face as her breathing came in shaky, ragged in and exhalations.

"Oh, what's wrong?" the man asked as he levitated back up to her, smiling, "Did those images scare you?" he reached out and stroked his thumb under her eye and across her cheek, wiping away the tears that had been flowing since the memory had played.

Amy remained silent, the shock still not fading.

Smiling the man lowered himself to the ground and walked to the middle of the roof, extending his hands to the sides.

"Don't fret, girl," he said, his voice no longer filled with mocking kindness but now hard and cold like a devil. "Soon you won't remember anything."

As he spoke a giant red circle appeared under his feet, spreading out and surrounding the majority of the roof as thick glowing lines spread from the man's feet, crossing one another as they formed strange symbols that Amy didn't recognize.

"Soon everything will end!" the man shouted as the light from the cirlce intensified, blinding Amy. She squeezed her eyes shut to block the light, but it didn't help, it only filled her with dread as everything turned white in her mind.

"Dead Scream."

As the words echoed through her ears the light vanished as the man's shocked yell filled her ears. Opening her eyes Amy saw Tuxedo Mask standing a small ways from the center of the roof, backed by Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto.

"Stop with your actions now, evil one," Darien said as he held his cane forward in a defence gesture, "we will not alow you to have your way."

"God you sound stupid," the man spat as he walked forward, glaring the five warriors. "It's people waying such cliche bull shit like you that make me want to continue my 'evil ways'."

"Let's go!" Uranus shouted as she charged forward, the Space Sword in hand as Neptune closely followed, her hands glowing as her powered up her attack.

"Futile," the man said, smiling as he extended his hand forward.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Useless!" the man shouted as his eyes flashed, causing both attacks to fly back and strike their respective owners, knowing them across the roof, dazed.

"What in the-" Tuxedo Mask was cut off as the man's powers slammed into him, throwing him backwards.

"My Prince!" Sailor Pluto shouted in shock as he slid across the roof, stoping a few feet from the edge. Pluto turned her eyes to the man, her anger invoked.

"Dead Scream!"

"Didn't I tell you fools that it's useless?" the man shouted as he pushed his hand forward again, throwing the attack back at Pluto, who braced herself for the blast. "Fool..." he muttered with a smile as his eyes widened.

Sailor Pluto screamed as her attack slammed into her with triple the force she had launched it.

"I told you fools," the young man said, stepping back to the center of the circle, "that everything you do is USELESS!" he roared as the light burst back to life, raising in a pillar towards the sky, turning the clouds blood red as the early pre-dawn blue faded into pitch black, the clouds casting a red glow on everything.

Amy felt the fatigue in her body return, growing stronger as the light grew brighter, feeling her power slip away as her body slowly started to turn numb.

"He's... stealing my power..." she muttered before slipping into darkness.

"Damn it, I can't believe he's actually doing this," Tenshi muttered as he formed another iceblock under his foot and leapt from it, soaring higher into the air as he sprinted towards the source of the light. Behind him he could sense Koaru's powers flare to life, meaning that the Guardian would be following him soon. Taking another step across the air, Tenshi locked his eyes on the building, his jacket whipping in the air behind him as he neared his target.

"Useless."

The word echoed through Tenshi's mind, causing him to blink in shock as a large stone hand materialized in the air, its massive open palm swinging towards him.

"Shit!" Tenshi shouted as he drew his rapier in a slash, striking the hand with minimal reward. The force of the hand knocked him out of the air, slamming him into the pavement of the street below him. Slowly getting to his feet, Tenshi spat out a small bit of blood as he watched a stone arm grow from the hand, slowly spreading until Shiro's massive Gaia Erradicator had fully formed, blocking the path that the Knight needed to take.

"Damn it all," Tenshi growled, channeling his powers into his sword. "Water Blade!"

The arc of razor liquid sliced clean through the gargantiun, but the wound closed as soon as it opened, serving to only annoy Tenshi.

"Let me try!" yelled Koaru as he leapt over Tenshi's head, a crazy grin on his face and silver flames covering his left arm. "Tritus Pyro Stream!"

The silver lancet of flames blasted a hole clean through the creature's body, though no sooner did the light pass through the hole did it seal itself again.

"Damn, I thought that actually worked," Tenshi muttered as he bit his thumb, thinking as Koaru stepped back beside him, gazing up at the massive beast before them.

"Hey Tenshi, how fast can you go?" he asked, causing the Knight to look at him.

"If we could get around it I would have already," he said, slightly annoyed.

"I figured that, bone head," Koaru retorted, holding his sword up, covering the side of his face with its blade. "But since we can't get around it, we can always plow through it, right?"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Tenshi snapped, grabbing Koaru's jacket and pulling him to face him.

"Simple," Koaru said, smiling as the Scar spread acros his body, causing his left eye to turn red. "Just freeze yourself and trust me!" he shouted as he turned and yanked his left hand away from the blade of Kameharu; a black flame following, connected to his palm as the flames spread around him.

"You're fucking crazy, you know that?" Tenshi shouted as he covred himself with the Glacia Armor, channeling all of his energy into it to keep it slolid amoungst the roaring flames.

"And proud of it!" Koaru shouted as he slashed the air between him and the Erradicator. "Blaze of Shadows!"

The attack blasted a hole six feet in diameter through the chest of the beast, knocking it off balance and forcing it to take a step back.

"Now Tenshi!" Koaru shouted as he spun, shoulding his sword, both hands on the handle.

"This is crazy!" Tenshi shouted as he leapt onto the blade of Kameharu, though he felt himself smiling as Koaru's plan fully formed in his mind.

"Go! Lost Souls Inferno!" Koaru shouted launched Tenshi forward towards the hole in the beast's chest, his second attack encasing the Knight in its swirling black flames as the hole slowly closed.

"Coming through!" Tenshi shouted as the attack slammed through the hole, allowing him to pass through as his Glacia Armor rapidly melted from the heat of the flames. Dissipating the flames with a sweep of his sword, Tenshi turned and created an ice platform to stand on, looking back at Koaru. "You gonna be alright by yourself?" he shouted.

"Unlike you I can handle things bigger than my brain!" Koaru shouted back, causing Tenshi to grin.

"Got it, I'll come and save you after I save Amy and the others!"

Koaru watched the Knight take off, his smile slowly fading as he turned his eyes back to the giant creature as it lunged towards him, forcing the Guardian to leap back, narrowly avoiding being crushed into his fist.

"I say that, but..." he muttered as his right arm twitched, numbness rapidly spreading through it, "I've already used both of my Unholy Fire attacks, so I'm gonna need some time to recover my energy, time," he paused as he dove to the side as the creature lunged again, crushing the street as its fist connected, "that this fucker isn't going to give me," Koaru finished as rolled to his feet, fighting off a wave of dizzyness as he watched the creature turn to face him, its arm cocked in another attack.

"Damn it."


	17. Fallen Warrior

Chapter 16: Fallen Warrior

The wind whistled in Tenshi's ears as he leapt towards the skyscraper from which the red light was originating. Stepping down on a freshly made ice slate, Tenshi took the final leap, his feet finally connecting with the solid surface of the roof. The sight that met his eyes sent a shiver through his spine; the five Scouts trapped inside the blood red crystal crosses, Shiro's magic circle in the center of the rooftop, and the fruitless attacks launched at Shiro by the remaining Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Gritting his teeth, Tenshi held his rapier out to the side, casting his powers into its handle.

"Awaken and bring forth the Tsunami!" he called as he released the locks on his powers, the rapier glowing and extending, its shape changing into the bastard sword that had nearly claimed Koaru's life just a few days earlier. Swinging the blade to his side Tenshi charged forward, a battle cry leading him towards Shiro as the maniacal teen blasted Sailor Uranus off her feet, knocking her into the base of Sailor Mars' cross.

"Die!" Tenshi roared as he swung the blade down at Shiro. The dark haired teen cast a bored sidelong glance at the Knight before slightly raising his left hand, freezing Tenshi's sword mere inches from his skull.

"You never learn, do you?" Shiro asked before blasting Tenshi backwards. Turning to watch Tenshi skid across the rooftop Shiro crossed his arms, a mildly amused expression on his face as the Knight charged back towards him, sword trailing behind him. Tenshi leapt, sword overhead as he soared towards Shiro, who once again raised his hand, freezing the attack in mid air. "When will you learn to try something new?" Shiro yelled as his eyes flashed, sending Tenshi crashing into Sailor Mercury's cross.

Slamming to the floor, Tenshi slowly got to his feet as he fought to regain his breath.

"Damn it..." he growled before spitting out a small amount of blood. "I need to get through his defenses, but he keeps blocking my sword... wait-" he paused as he recalled a previous fight; a second attack hidden behind the first. Grinning, he got back to his feet, shaking his head. "Let's try this again!" he shouted as he charged back at Shiro, his sword screaming through the air beside him.

"This again?" Shiro groaned as he blocked the attack, freezing Tenshi's blade a few inches from his neck. "You know this is really getting boring, Knight."

"Then I guess I should amuse you," Tenshi growled as he released his left hand's grip on his sword, pointing his palm at Shiro face. _**"Glacier's Wave!"**_

Blood splattered across the pavement as Koaru dropped face first to the ground, his face red from the blood pouring from his forehead. His arm twitched, and slowly he got to his feet, blood dripping from his mouth and nose as he re-established his grip on Kameharu.

"Fuck," he wheezed as he got to his feet, "nothing fazes this giant bastard."

The Eradicator seemed to sense Koaru's words as it raised its fist again and launched a new attack directly at Koaru, who raised his sword in a fruitless block; vanishing under the stone fist and into the resulting hole that was blasted into the road. Pulling its fist back, the Eradicator leaned over the hole it had created, staring down to allow its master to sense if its target was still breathing.

"That really hurt..." came a voice from the giant's fist. Turning to stare at its hand the gargantuan saw Koaru hanging from its middle finger by his right arm; Kameharu clenched between his teeth and his left hand pointing directly at roughly where the giant's should be. _**"Tritus Pyro Stream!"**_

The blast knocked the beast backwards, causing Koaru to loose his grip and fall to the ground, crashing face down on the pavement.

"This is not going well..." Koaru muttered as he fought to move his body, feeling the ground shake below him. "I have to finish this and get to Amy and the others..." he trailed off as the shadow of the Eradicator fell over him. Turning his head enough to see behind him, Koaru saw the creature had lifted his foot over him, preparing to crush him.

"I guess I'll have to retire here... don't you dare lose... Tenshi." Koaru whispered with a small grin as the foot rapidly descended towards him.

Shiro stood, blood running from the side of his face as he panted, his arms crossed in front of his body in a defensive posture. A few feet away from stood Tenshi, sword on his shoulder, a confident grin on his face.

"That amusing enough for ya?" the Knight asked, swiping the tip of his nose with his thumb. Shiro lowered his arms and straightened his stance, his smile back in place.

"Where did you ever get the tactic of a point blank attack?" he asked, wiping the blood from his cheek with the back of his hand.

"From an idiot," Tenshi simply answered, taking a step back and bringing his sword forward, readying a new attack.

"You mean the boy with the black flames?" Shiro said, his grin spreading, causing Tenshi to falter. "If you're waiting for him to arrive, you should abandon that hope. My Gaia Eradicator just sent him into his grave."

Tenshi blinked as the words passed through his mind, his heart beating pure pain through his veins. He had never expected Koaru to actually die, especially to something like the Eradicator. Breathing slower, the final image of Koaru flashed through his mind; the grin on the Guardian's face, assuring him that he would catch up.

"How... how did you die so easily?" Tenshi asked out loud, his body shaking as he realized that Koaru's energy had vanished. "You... you stubborn bastard... you fucking Liar!" he roared, lifting his face to the sky as he screamed. "You said you would be the one to save Amy and the others, you said you would be the one to defeat me! You said you could defeat that creature! Was it all a lie? Answer me!"

"Touching," Shiro's voice echoed through Tenshi's thoughts, snapping his attention back to the enemy in front of him, finding the teen directly in front of him, his hand inches from his face, "now let's see what memories I can torture you with..."

Sailor Pluto looked up in shock as Tenshi's scream of pain and sorrow split into her mind, waking her from her daze.

"What in the-?" she asked as she watched tears pour from Tenshi's eyes, his expression steadily growing more and more pained.

"What is he doing to him?" Sailor Saturn asked, gripping her glaive for balance, terror etched through her words.

"It doesn't matter," Darien said as he got to his feet, panting heavily. "Shiro is distracted with whatever that spell is, so this is our chance to free the Scouts. Let's go!"

"You guys go," Uranus said as she tightened her grip on her saber, "I'll help Tenshi."

"Uranus," Neptune said, gripping her arm with a shaking hand, her eyes staring at her partner in anxiety.

"I'll be fine, now go and free the Princess."

The Gaia Eradicator slowly turned and walked away from the final hole it had made, its senses telling it that its target had ceased to breath. Lumbering towards the tower that its master fought, its froze as the hole behind it exploded with pitch black flames, creating a blazing pillar into the sky. Turning back to face the hole, it watched in shock as its target slowly crawled out of the hole, sword resting on its shoulder, one arm limply resting round its handle and the other swinging lifeless at his side, yet the creature sensed no life from the target. A second explosion of black flames roared through the air around the young man, bringing with it a thunderous heartbeat and an explosive inhalation of breath. The Eradicator took a thunderous step back, confusion filling its senses as it sensed life in its target; more than it had had before.

Koaru looked up at the creature, slightly dazed from the resurrection of the Shadow Scar. Locking his eyes on the creature, he smiled, the markings crawling across his face once again; his powers back at 100%.

"My turn..."


	18. Astrophobia

Chapter 17: Astraphobia

"No... not again..."

Tenshi felt the tears stream down his face as he watched again and again the most painful memories that he had tucked away in the darkest corner of his heart, now being replayed before his eyes by Shiro's Mind Crush ability. The knight stood in the midst of the swarming images, each one tearing into the scars that had taken him years to heal, each one weakening the knight as he slowly sank into his sorrow.

"You are so much fun, Angel, did I ever tell you that?" Shiro asked as he materialized inside the prison of memories, smiling wide as he watched Tenshi slowly drop to his knees, his eyes blank from shock. "Oh, come now," Shiro mocked as he floated over to the knight reached down to him, tilting his chin up in order for him to see the new memory playing before them, "you can't be done yet. This is my favorite one."

_"Angel..."_ came a female voice from the memory, causing Tenshi's eyes to snap back to life as he stared at the memory, his face twisting as he fought not to scream. _"it's fine... just fine..."_ the voice said, weak and strained as the memory's image faded into the scene of a girl laying in a hospital bed with light brown hair and sparkling brown eyes brimming with tears.

"No..." Tenshi stuttered as more tears poured from his eyes. Slowly he began to crawl towards the image, his entire body shaking with the effort. "Anya..."

"Wide open!" Sailor Uranus shouted as she leapt at Shiro, swinging her saber at the boy's neck. The Scout gritted her teeth as the blade froze an inch from Shiro, who slowly turned his eyes to her, a very unimpressed expression on his face.

"That was rather rude of you. Are all warriors on this planet as impolite as you?"

"You think that was rude," Uranus smirked as she leapt back and gathered energy in her hand, "then wait till you meet our Guardian. That guy is as rude as they come! _**World Shaking!**_"

Shiro brushed the attack away effortlessly with the back of his hand, narrowing his eyes as Uranus charged in behind the attack, sword tip aimed at his heart.

"I have no time for this," he sighed as he snapped his fingers before turning to face the crosses.

"You're mine!" Sailor Uranus shouted as the tip of her blade screamed towards Shiro's back. In a flurry of sparks her sword was sent flying out of her hands by a silver rapier blade. "What the-" she muttered before leaping out of the range of a thrust from Tenshi as he lumbered around like a drunk, sword in hand, eyes empty of any conscious life.

"You traitor!" Uranus shouted as she launched an attack at the knight, who gracefully sidestepped the attack. "Damn you..." Uranus growled as she took a nervous step back. "I knew I couldn't trust you."

Koaru stood behind the Eradicator as it slowly slid apart, nothing more than a pile of gravel in the middle of the street.

"That's four," Koaru muttered as he shouldered Kameharu and looked back at the gravel pile, watching it slowly return to its gargantuan form. "Tsk, I guess I'll have to shatter your ass to make you stay down," Koaru said, grinning as he turned to face the giant once more, sticking his sword into the ground and clenching both fists, summoning all of his power. The Scar's marking fully covered his body, changing his skin pitch black as the black flames of the Unholy Fire roared to life across his white jacket, scorching the pavement at his feet.

"This time you will stay down!" Koaru shouted as he turned his torso to the side, the energy around him spiking as the ground beneath him shattered and crumbled as the flames formed a giant fireball over his head.

_**"Unholy Fire: Tera Herukaki Bakuha!"**_

The attack crashed into the Gaia Eradicator, the immense heat from the flames causing the creature to turn to glass instantly. Koaru seized the opportunity, pulling Kameharu free and leaping overhead of the beast, the Shadow Scar's markings receding as he channeled power into his weapon.

_**"Aurora Wave of Judgement!"**_ he roared as he swung the sword, releasing dozens of rainbow colored beams of energy. As each beam struck into the giant they exploded on impact, shattering the beast into a large pile of glass shards.

Koaru stared at the glass, smiling as he sensed Shiro's powers fading from the area.

"Figured... he can't control glass like he does... rock and dirt..." he panted, now using Kameharu for support to stay on his feet, his energy exhausted from the simultaneous attacks. "I wonder how... that blonde moron is doing..." he thought aloud as he looked up to the tower. As though to answer his question a large ice scape flashed into existence, covering the section of the roof that Koaru could see, as well as extending a few hundred feet out from the roof, nearly connecting it to a neighboring skyscraper. Yet for some reason the sight of the ice sent an uneasy chill down Koaru's spine.

"Guess my rest is over," he muttered as he shouldered the Zweihander and summoned his remaining energy, "I think Tenshi is in need of some back up."

Sailor Uranus panted as she lay across the ice scape that Tenshi as launched at her.

"Damn it..." she growled as she slowly got to her feet, wiping some blood from her cheek where Tenshi had managed to cut her. "I knew that we never should have trusted you!" she screamed as she threw two attacks at Tenshi. The knight deflected the blasts with a flick of his sword, knocking them into a section of the ice scape, shattering it and raining massive chunks of ice down to the street below.

"Oh, please," Shiro said from where he stood, watching the battle, "Angel's mind is too Hell bent on revenge to ever turn against the 'good guys'."

"What the Hell does that mean?" Uranus shouted as she rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding Tenshi's newest attack.

"Simply, it means this." Shiro stated as he snapped his fingers.

Sailor Uranus stood waiting for something to happen. Nothing moved on the roof top for a few moments, causing her to shiver in anxiety.

"And that shows me what?" she asked.

_**"Deep Submerge!"**_

Sailor Uranus turned in time to watch Sailor Neptune's attack slam into her, creating a torrential whirlpool around her body, suspending her in place as her lover's powers ravaged her body.

"What the-" Uranus managed to sputter before Tuxedo Mask's cane struck her in the gut, knocking the wind from her body as she flew out from the whirlpool. Rolling back into a crouching position, Uranus held her stomach as she watched Sailor Neptune and Tuxedo Mask approach her, each readying a new attack. "You guys... why?" she asked as a shadow fell over her from behind. On instinct Uranus dove to the side as the sound of steel striking stone echoed through the air. Once again rolling to a low crouch she saw that Sailor Saturn had just attempted to cleave her in half with her glaive.

"Do you understand now?" Shiro asked as he approached, his arms spread wide, a wicked smile in place on his face. "This is my power: I turn allies on one another. Mind's are so easy to control... normally." he said as he turned to look at Sailor Pluto. The woman was on her knees, grasping onto her staff for support as she fought against Shiro's Mind Bend. "Some have a resistance to it, such as your 'traitor', Angel."

Uranus turned her eyes to the knight, seeing that he was slowly approaching her once again, the rapier shifting back into the bastard sword again.

"This is the first time I have found a way t properly control the man," Shiro continued, smiling wider, "by crushing all resistance in him, he has no way to fight against me anymore. And now," Shiro sighed, looking back to Sailor Uranus, "it is time for you to say Good Bye."

"Isn't that interesting?"

Shiro and Sailor Uranus turned in unison as a flapping white jacket flew into sight above the battle.

Koaru stared down on the group, a wide smile on his face as he held Kameharu out in his left hand.

"In that case, I think it's time to give ol' Tenshi a wake up call!"

Tenshi sat in the darkness of his memories, his hands gripping his hair as he he fought to stop the replaying image in front of him, screaming in pain and regret as he watched again and again the weakest moment of his life. The image finished and restarted again as Tenshi dropped down, laying face first in the vast space of his memories.

"Make it end... someone please... make it stop..."

A sudden weight fell into his hand. Turning his head Tenshi saw a gold handled dagger resting in his right hand. Slowly returning to a sitting position, he stared at the dagger, its gleaming silver blade in which the image of his memory was being reflected.

"Anya..." Tenshi whispered as he raised the dagger tip to his heart, "I'm coming... my love..."

_"No, don't do... that..."_

Tenshi froze as the memory seemed to speak to him. Lowering the dagger slightly he watched the emory continued past where it had always been stopping. The girl spoke again, a content smile on her face as a single tear slid down her cheek.

_"Don't do... that... or you'll be... neglecting your... true strength."_

"Brat..." Tenshi whispered as the dagger fell from his hands and vanished, leaving him alone to face the memory. "Anya..." he spoke again as more tears slid down his face. His eyes widened as the image of the memory slowly began to change, the brown haired girl slowly shifting to that of a smiling young girl with storm blue hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Amy..." Tenshi whispered again as he felt some strength return to his body.

"Tenshi..." he heard his name called from somewhere far away. Rising to his feet, the knight looked around.

"Tenshi." he heard the voice closer, stronger... more aggressive. The air around him suddenly rumbled, sending shivers through his body, kicking his body into combat mode as his muscles tensed and his mind became sharp, the feeling of his sword back in his hand as the darkness around him slowly began to fade.

"TENSHI! WAKE UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Koaru shouted as electricity crackled across Kameharu as the Guardian fell towards the roof.

_**"Raging Thunder Strike!"**_

__Tenshi saw the darkness around him shatter as a bolt of silver lightning screamed straight at him. With a vicious battle cry he charged towards the lightning, his blade screaming through the air before striking the bolt of electricity, creating a blinding flash of light.

"Heh, you finally awake, dumbass?"

"I should have known that you wouldn't die so easily, you bastard."

The light faded to reveal Koaru and Tenshi face to face, their blades crossed as the two pushed against one another, trying to overpower the other, glaring at each other, yet both grinning like a fool.

"Shall we try this again some other time?" Koaru asked as he turned his eyes towards Shiro.

"Yeah, I think we'd better," Tenshi replied as he pushed Koaru away and turned, charging towards Shiro.

"Sounds good!" Koaru shouted as he charged his Crystal Fire powers before chasing after the knight, his maniacal smile in place as he leapt above the knight and launched the energy towards Shiro as Tenshi released a blast of energy from the ground.

"What?" Shiro yelled as the two attacks slammed into him, throwing him backwards across the rooftop. Skidding to a stop, his clothes smoking from the bast, the teen glared at the two warriors as they stared at him, the one in white and blade shouldering his massive weapon with a look of satisfaction.

"You two..." Shiro growled as he got to his feet, his powers increasing with his rage, "you both love the same girl... how can you stand together like that?"

"Simple!" Koaru shouted as he wiped his nose. "We've come to the conclusion that as long as you're here, we can't kill each other in peace."

"Therefore," Tenshi continued, pointing his bastard sword at Shiro, "we'll work together to take you down, then return to killing each other."

"Fools," Shiro growled, "you can both die here and now!"


	19. Bloody Truth

Chapter 18: Bloody Truths

The air rumbled, the noise causing discomfort in her mind as the darkness slowly brightened. Slowly her eyes opened, snapping wide as an explosion of energy sent a shock wave roaring across her body, whipping her hair back.

"What on Earth?" Amy asked she stared at the smoke that lingered in the air from the explosion, confusion mounting in her mind.

"Finally awake?"

Looking down Amy saw Sailor Neptune standing at the base of her cross, focusing her powers into the base of the crystal, shooting a fine stream of water into the bloody gem and cutting the imprisoned Scout free from the cross. Turning her head Amy saw that Sailor Mars, Venus and Moon were already free, though all were still asleep.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he watched the battle behind them, Sailor Moon in his arms as he cradled her. "How long do you think he will last against the two of them?"

"He'll win." Sailor Mercury said, causing everyone to stare at her in shock. "He absorbed my powers... all of our powers. Even combined, Koaru and Tenshi can't match him."

"So?"

Amy looked to her left to see that Jupiter was also awake, her eyes locked on the combat, the sparks of battle reflecting in her eyes as her hair swayed in the breeze.

"By your calculations we should have never won any of our battles. Yet we always win." she stated, turning her eyes to her friend, a small smile on her face. "They'll find a way to win. Koaru has never let us down before, has he?"

"No," Amy said weakly as the memory of her death flashed through her mind, the fading image of Koaru's pain stricken face sending chill's through her body. "No he hasn't."

_**"Tritus Pyro Stream!" **_Koaru roared, punching the ground and releasing the raging bolt of silver flames towards Shiro.

"You're tricks are getting old!" Shiro shouted as he swept the flames aside with a sweep of his arm.

"As are yours," came Tenshi's voice, causing Shiro to turn. Tenshi was right behind him, bastard sword already sweeping in, its edge gleaming in the bloody light form the sky. Glaring at Tenshi, Shiro felt his heart skip as he saw Koaru's image reflected in the knight's eyes, the giant sword of the guardian coming down on him in an overhead chop. Clenching his teeth, Shiro extended both hands, catching the swords in mid swing, freezing the warriors' attacks.

"Fucking," Koaru muttered, releasing his right hand from the sword and pointing his index finger at Shiro, its tip glowing with a black and gold energy.

"Moron," Tenshi finished, his left hand extended at Shiro, a light blue aura surrounding it.

_**"Dead Sun Flare!"**_

_** "Sub-Zero Lancet!"**_

__Koaru panted heavily as he kept his hand pointed at the smoking area that had once been Shiro, his fingertip slightly numb from the overlaying power from Tenshi's attack.

"We get him?" he asked as he tightened his grip on Kameharu, straining his eyes to see through the smoke.

"I think so," Tenshi replied, sending some slight relief through Koaru's body, his muscles relaxing slightly.

"You think wrong!" came Shiro's voice from the smoke. Koaru and Tenshi blinked in shock at their sword were yanked from their hands.

"The Hell-" Koaru yelled before Tenshi's bastard sword flew out of the smoke, silencing the Guardian as he fell back, pain screaming through his chest.

Tenshi skidded back across the rooftop, blood running down his cheek from the fresh wound on his face from Koaru's Zweihander nearly taking his head off. Wiping his cheek with the back of his hand, the knight stared into the smoke, trying to see what was happening.

"Koaru!" he shouted, silence answering his call. "Koaru, say something!" he yelled again, sweat running from his face.

"I'm sorry," came Shiro voice from the smoke as the teen stepped out of the dark cloud, his body covered in charred chunks of the concrete from the roof. "The other one will not be joining us for the remainder of this battle."

Tenshi's eyes widened as the smoke cleared, revealing Koaru behind Shiro, his bastard sword and Kameharu both pierced through his body, pinning him to the ground, blood covering the ground all around him.

"Koaru!" he shouted, rushing forward a few steps before being slammed backwards by Shiro's powers.

"No you don't," the young teen said as he lifted his hands to the sides, causing large chunks of the concrete rooftop to break away and hover in the air around him. "you and I are going to finish this once and for all." he said, smiling as he threw his arms forward, sending every piece of concrete flying towards Tenshi.

"Damn it all!" the knight shouted as he leapt around the flying debris, dodging as much as he could and deflecting what he couldn't with quick blasts of energy from his hands. Leaping over the flying chunks of concrete, Tenshi reached into his pocket, pulling out the Shadow Sapphire and clenching it in his hand. "I hope this works." he muttered as he cocked his arm and prepared to throw it to Koaru.

""Denied!" Shiro shouted as he punched the air between himself and Tenshi, his mental powers slamming into the knight, knocking him out of the air and causing his throw to go wide.

"Fuck!" Tenshi shouted as he fell to the ground, cringing as he slammed down hard on his back, the wind exploding out of his lungs, leaving him gasping for breath.

"And that, my dear friend," Shiro said with a smile, lifting a giant stone spear overhead, "is the End."

Sailor Mercury stood beside Sailor Jupiter, the two of them watching the gruesome battle unfold.

"It's all over," Amy whispered as she watched Shiro heft a stone spear over his head, its tip aiming at Tenshi.

"No its not," Jupiter said, pointing to the ground between themselves and Koaru. Amy then saw it; the glint of the Shadow Sapphire. "Amy," Lita said, looking at her friend with a smile. "get it to him. I'll buy the time."

Amy took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do.

"Got it." she said, smiling.

"Go!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, sprinting towards Shiro, electricity crackling in her hands as Mercury dashed towards the gem, scooping it off of the ground before heading towards Koaru, her feet pounding as loud her heart was in her ears. _**"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" **_Amy heard the launch of the attack as she slid down beside Koaru, setting the gem down beside him before pulling Tenshi's sword out of his heart, hardly noticing as the black flames licked inside the wound, closing it almost instantly.

"What are you doing here?" Koaru weakly muttered, turning his eyes to her. Amy ignored him as she stood over him and grasped Kameharu, straining to lift the sword, which simply refused to move.

"Why is this thing so heavy?" Amy asked, irritated as she sensed the time that Lita had bought her drawing to a close.

"You're just too weak," Koaru replied, summing his strength to grasp the sword's blade with both hands and, slowly, pull it free of his chest.

Amy shivered slightly as blood poured from the open wound before closing. Shaking her head quickly, Sailor mercury dropped to her knees and grabbed the Shadow Sapphire, handing it to Koaru.

"Here, use it and do what you do best." she said aggressively. Koaru felt the sting in her words as he looked away from the gem and back to her.

"Do you hate me that much?" he asked, his anger replacing his pain. "Look, I know I royally screwed up, all right? I'm sorry! I admit I was wrong, so can we get past you hating me and get back to at least being friends again?"

"And what about Lita?" Amy shouted, glaring at Koaru, tears of anger streaming from her eyes, "what was that? You deflower my best friend, and for what? To get back at me for falling for Tenshi?"

"Because I love her!" Koaru shouted, drawing silence from Amy as he panted for breath, his eyes remaining locked on hers. Slowly Amy shook her head, glaring at Koaru.

"No you don't... and she knows it." she whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek, her words echoing through Koaru's mind, bringing the reality of his words to the front of his mind.

"You're right," he whispered, lowering his gaze, "yet you're wrong. I love her, just not the way I loved you..." he lifted his gaze again, locking eyes with Amy, seeing himself reflected in them, "... not the way I still love you."

"Enough of this!" Shiro shouted as he looked past Sailor Jupiter's broken figure to Koaru and Amy, extending his hand towards them, his eyes glowing with his powers as the ground around them cracked.

"NO!" Tenshi shouted as he forced himself to his feet, sprinting towards them as the concrete around Koaru and Amy exploded and reformed as a large mass of rubble with the two of them trapped at its center. "AMY!" the knight shouted as he leapt towards the rubble as it lifted off the ground.

_"Catch, dumbass."_

Tenshi looked up as Kameharu flew out of the rubble and into his hands. Tearing his eyes from the sword and back to the rubble, Tenshi felt his blood freeze as the mass imploded, crushing into itself until it was nothing more than a solid sphere of concrete and steel stained with blood.

Landing below the sphere as it remained hovering in the air, Tenshi turned to face Shiro, his eyes blank as a white aura roared to life around his body, mixing in with his blue aura, creating a screaming torrential wind around the knight as we he slowly began to step towards the young teen, Kameharu glowing pure white in his hand as he dragged the seven foot blade on the ground behind him.

"You killed her..." he whispered as the wind intensified, "... you murdered both of them..." Tenshi hair stood straight up in the updraft from the swirling auras, his eyes glowing in a dark blue energy as Kameharu suddenly exploded with energy. Tenshi whipped the sword forward and cut down, holding the blade in an angle towards the ground between himself and Shiro, the Zweihander's form completely changed from a seven foot single edged great sword to a straight blade double edged four foot saber, energy crackling across the length of its blade as Tenshi's pupils dilated to the extent of resembling a cat's eyes while the ground around him cracked and pieces of debris began to lift off of the ground around him.

"In the names of Anya Silverstorm, Amy Mizuno and Koaru Tsukino, I swear that your life end before the sun falls." Tenshi spoke, loud enough for only Shiro to hear, the words bringing a smile to his lips.


	20. Nothing Left to Lose

Chapter 19: Nothing Left to Lose

The wind blew through his hair; across his face, stinging his eyes, drying the tears that had formed in their depths. His mind was blank as the memory flashed in his mind; the black haired warrior's grin, the blued haired soldier's shining smile. And the instant that took both of them away forever.

"SHIRO!" Tenshi roared as his eyes widened, his battle aura exploding to life, its magnitude far beyond his normal limits, the sword in his hand seemingly shaking as its own aura mixed in with the Knight's.

Shiro smiled as the aura washed over him, blowing away the remains of his concrete armor and whipping his hair back. "That's it, Angel," Shiro said, his smile widening, "that's how you should be when you fight! That bloodlust, anger, pure murderous intent! That is how one must fight-!" Shiro fell silent as a sharp pressure brushed across his face, quickly followed by the warm feeling of flowing blood. Focusing his eyes on Tenshi, Shiro saw the knight pointing his sword towards him, the blade shimmering as energy flowed through the gap running through the center of the blade.

"Stuff it, Caerentus," Tenshi growled as his grip on Kameharu increased, the energy flowing through the blade radiating off of it, casting an eerie glow on the knight's face, "I have no need for your words. All I need is for your existence to end!" Tenshi's voice filled the rooftop as he whipped the sword around, cutting the air between himself and Shiro in an upward swipe, releasing a dark blue arc of energy towards Shiro.

"Again with the ranged attacks?" Shiro sighed as he lifted his hand to deflect the attack. When the energy did not slow or change course, his eyes widened in shock. Lifting his other hand, Shiro poured all of his focus into stopping the flaming blue arc of energy. Realizing that the energy was unaffected by his powers Shiro dove out of the arc's path, rolling across the ground and spinning, sliding backwards across the concrete on the balls of his feet, watching the energy pass by harmlessly. Continuing backwards, Shiro felt his left side warm slightly; looking to the side, his eyes snapped wide just as a second arc slammed into him, the energy freezing cold to the point that it burned worse than any fire Shiro had ever felt. Screaming in pain Shiro leapt out of the blazing blue flames, locking his eyes onto Tenshi as the knight launched a half dozen more energy arcs towards him. "The Hell is going on?" Shiro muttered as he ran across the rooftop, narrowly avoiding the blasts as they screamed across the ground, scorching the cement as they passed. Stopping and turning to face Tenshi, Shiro took a deep breath, smiling weakly as he watched the blonde man's aura continue to intensify. "Of all the Rangers hunting me, I never expected to have to use these against you," he said, crouching down and touching the ground. From the point where his hand touched glowing red lines began to spread around him, covering the surrounding area. _**"Nine Blades of the Kali!"**_ he commanded as the lines ceased to spread, now forming nine rune filled circles across the roof. From within each circle then rose the gem encrusted handles of nine Great Swords, each one slowly lifting out of the ground, slowly hovering around Shiro as he rose to his feet, his eyes glowing as his smile spread. "Now let's see how well you fare, Sky Ranger."

Tenshi watched unfazed as the swords circled around Shiro, each blade nearly as large as Kameharu's normal form, their edge's gleaming in the light. Tenshi moved his arm across his body, Kameharu pointing backwards as the energy radiated off of its blade. _**"Arctic Blaze!"**_ he muttered, slashing the air and releasing a new arc of energy towards Shiro. One of the swords jumped to life and slashed through the energy, dissipating it. "I see," Tenshi muttered, holding the saber at his side and slowly stepping towards the young teen, his eyes tracking the swords as they circled their master. Focusing his strength into the ball of his foot, Tenshi launched himself towards Shiro, Kameharu beside him, its edge glowing with a light blue energy. As he approached the hovering swords all jumped to life; three of them immediately swinging at Tenshi while the rest hovered close behind, tracking the knight's movements. Tenshi leapt above the first three blades, hardly taking notice as they clashed against each other while two more jumped towards him, angling themselves to slash him. Twisting his body and throwing his head back, Tenshi spun between the two swords, their blades narrowly missing his arms and legs as he passed by them. Righting himself the knight flipped forward, landing on the flat of the sixth sword as it attempted to skewer him. Racing across its length he rolled under the slash from the seventh sword, rising to his feet and leaping off of the sword, deflecting the eighth sword as it slashed at his side. Grinding across the blade's length with Kameharu, Tenshi pushed away from the Great Sword and fell towards the ninth, tucking and spinning past it as the sword swung at him, passing harmlessly by. Taking Kameharu in both hands, Tenshi lifted the sword across his right shoulder as the blade burst into dark blue flames. _**"Arctic Blaze!" **_Tenshi shouted as he slashed down at Shiro, who lifted his arms in defense. Two of the sword flew in front of their master, blocking the blade of Tenshi's attack, the energy exploding around Tenshi as the swords were thrown out of the way, though their place was quickly filled with three more of the swords.

Shiro smiled up at Tenshi, locking eyes with the knight while looking past him to where a sword unseen by Tenshi was rocketing towards his back.

"You're mine now," he said with a wicked grin.

Sailor Jupiter struggled to her feet, blood dripping from her side where Shiro's attack had slammed into her, looking around she noticed that there was no sign of Koaru, though Tenshi's energy had skyrocketed to the point that the air felt heavy to her. Turning her head to watch the knight battling Shiro, she watched as eight massive sword circled around the dark haired teen as Tenshi continuously flew down at the, slashing them and being thrown back into the air. A movement above Tenshi caught her eyes and she looked up, her eyes widening as she saw a ninth sword tracking the man's movement, its tip pointing towards him. Dropping her eyes to the ground she saw the golden handle of Tenshi's sword lying a few yards in front of her. Forcing herself to move, Lita ran towards the sword, her body screaming in protest as her feet pounded across the roof, nearing the rapier.

"Tenshi! Incoming!" she yelled as her foot connected with the guard of the sword, sending it flying towards its owner, its silver blade gleaming in the light.

Tenshi heard the voice call his name, his ears instinctively perking up as he heard the familiar song of Santiago's blade cutting through the air. transferring Kameharu to his non-dominant hand, he leapt backwards and spun, extending his hand and gracefully catching his sword. Turning his eyes to the silver blade, he saw the reflection of the ninth Great Sword behind him, its tip homing in on his exposed back. Pouring energy into both swords, Tenshi spun and slashed backwards with Santiago, the rapier blocking the massive blade and halting its advancement. Leading his second slash with a thunderous battle cry, Tenshi slammed Kameharu into the flat of the Great Sword, the saber's blade bursting into blue flames as it connected, shattering the blade of the Great Sword, its pieces fading away as the blue flames licked at the remains of the weapon. Turning back to face Shiro and the remaining eight swords, Tenshi flew down towards his nemesis, both swords screaming through the air as the eight Great Swords turned and flew up towards the knight. Tenshi brought the swords forward as he entered the fray of blades, the air around him becoming filled with the screams of steel and the light of showering sparks as he fought his way through the swords, ignoring the sharp pains of the cuts that began to open across his body. Crossing his swords across his body and charging his powers into their blades, Tenshi looked to the small opening in the flurry of swords around him as his energy overflowed and mixed with Kameharu's aura, his right eye glowing blue as his left one burned red.

_**"Infernal Blizzard!"**_ he yelled as he cross slashed the swords in front of him, the output of energy from the attack shattering the remaining swords around him and opening a path straight to Shiro, who was looking up at Tenshi with a wide, maniacal smile, both hands pointing up at the knight, glowing with overcharged energy.

"Game Over!" the young teen shouted as he released the energy into an off guard Tenshi, slamming him backwards through the air, blood trailing along his flight path until he crashed into the massive sphere of steel and cement that was stained with Koaru and Amy's blood; the force of the crash causing Tenshi to hack, blood spurting from his mouth as he seemed to hang in the air for a moment before falling to the ground, Kameharu slipping from his grip and clattering across the rooftop as Tenshi crashed face first into the ground, Santiago lightly resting in his hand.

Locking his eyes onto Koaru's sword, Tenshi felt tears well in his eyes as his vision began to blur, fighting to remain conscious. "I... will not... fall..." he stammered, trying to lift himself from the ground,"... I will... avenge them... I will not... die here..."

"Wonderful idea!" echoed a voice across the rooftop, causing Tenshi to freeze, his eyes snapping wide open. Forcing himself to look back over his shoulder, Tenshi felt the tears roll down his cheeks as deep fissures began to creep along the entirety of the concrete sphere, a black light shining through the cracks. "Only thing I would like to know is who you're avenging!"

The sphere shattered, throwing chunks of cement and steel across the rooftop as every eye locked onto the spot where the sphere had been. A billowing dark blue under cloak, black and white leather body armor gold fastenings and a six foot, gleaming black steel crescent shaped blade on his back, hair whipping freely in the air behind him. koaru smiled down on the scene below him, his left arm around Sailor Mercury as she hung onto him, a light smile on her face, though her eyes displayed her discomfort of how high in the air they were.

Looking down at Tenshi, Koaru grinned as he and Amy dropped to the rooftop, lightly landing beside the Knight.

"Honey," Koaru called for all to hear as he let Sailor mercury go, who rushed to Tenshi's side, checking his wounds. "I'm home!" Koaru finished, raising his voice as loud as he could before reaching up to his back and grabbing the handle of the crescent blade, whipping it off of his back and slashing it down to his side, the ground beside him slicing open from the mere wind created from the motion. "Rest a bit, Tenshi," Koaru said, his voice no longer light and carefree; the tone was now filed with the calm rage of the hurricane inside the Guardian. "I'll take it from here."


	21. Elite Guardian of the Senshi

Chapter 20: Elite Guardian of the Senshi, The Prince of Tritus

Energy. The unstable hurricane within his soul had calmed, now as tame as a dog; a dog that would destroy everything in its path once released from its leash. His mind raced as new powers re-awakened within, memories of the ancient past coming back, though he did his best to push these out of his thoughts. At least for now.

The new blade in his hand shook, its mysterious aura fluctuating as if it were actually alive, breathing in the tension and devastation in the air. Looking at it, Koaru remembered the sword; six feet long, in the shape of a crescent moon, the outer edge sharp as a razor, and a single handle set inside the inner curve, three quarters of the way down its length. Jigen Wangetsu, the Dimensional Crescent Blade. A sword that no one had ever mastered; a cursed blade said to devour any unworthy to use its powers; it was also the Royal Heirloom of the Tritus Royal Family. Tearing his mind from the weapon, Koaru cast a glance across the rooftop, taking in all that he had missed. The Scouts were now free, Jupiter was wounded and unable to move, Kameharu had changed its form, Shiro had a few new wounds on his body, and currently Koaru was the only one left on the roof with enough power to even stand against the psychotic teen. Smiling, Koaru locked his eyes on Shiro, tightening his grip on Jigen Wangetsu as he dug his foot into the floor.

"I'm coming for ya," he said, his own maniacal grin spread across his face.

Shiro summoned his powers around his body as he stared at the Guardian, waiting for him to make his move. He involuntarily blinked at the dryness in his eyes and froze; Koaru no longer anywhere in his sights. Panicking, Shiro whipped around and launched his gathered energy out behind him, expecting to catch Koaru's ambush. Instead he hit nothing but air. His ears pricked up as he heard the sound of boots crunching across the debris covered rooftop. Turning slowly he saw Koaru standing over Sailor Jupiter, smiling down at her as he offered her his hand hand.

"What?" Shiro asked, baffled.

"What are you doing?" Lita asked as she took Koaru's hand, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

"Simple," Koaru said as he watched her sway uneasily on her feet, "I said I was coming for you." he smiled, scooping the girl up in his arms and turning back to the rest of the group. "You seriously think I'd say that to a kid like him?"

Lita remained silent as Koaru leapt forward, the speed of his movement greatly increased as they appeared before the rest of the group almost instantly. She slowly dropped from Koaru's arms, forcing herself to stand beside him as he watched Sailor Mercury help Tenshi over to the group.

"Lita," Koaru said, causing her to look at him. He turned his head to face her, his eyes solemn. "When this is all over, let's go out for supper. My treat."

Lita smiled at his words, though she heard the message hidden behind them; 'We need to talk'. Still she nodded and set her hand on his shoulder.

"Just go and kick his ass. We can make plans later." she said, shoving him. Koaru chuckled before leaping forward once again, vanishing from sight. Lita watched him reappear before Shiro, the black blade instantly slashing at the boy, who leapt back and countered with his unseen psychic bursts. The strength in her legs finally gave out, and Lita dropped to the floor, watching the battle as tears streamed from her eyes and flowed down her cheeks; tears she didn't even knew were being shed.

Koaru was amazed; he could see the rippled in the air released from Shiro's powers. They were not as clear as he would have liked, but it was enough to allow him to dodge the bursts, though even then it was just barely. Diving to the right in order to avoid a new blast, Koaru planted his free left hand on the ground and pressed off, vaulting across the rooftop, angling himself above Shiro, his new weapon held behind him, its black edge gleaming in the crimson sunlight.

_**"Crescent Shower!"**_ Koaru shouted as he swung the weapon, releasing a rain of black arcs of energy down at Shiro, who vanished under the barrage. Dropping the ground, Koaru stared at the smoking area, tapping his foot in impatience. "Come on!" he shouted, resting Jigen Wangetsu on his shoulder. "I know that you didn't die from just that!"

As though to answer his call, dozens of stone spears shot out from the dust. Koaru smiled as he began to leap away, though his heart skipped as he suddenly realized that he couldn't move. Looking down he saw that his legs were shackled to the ground up to his knees.

"Damn it," he muttered as the spears came closer. Tightening his grip on Jigen Koaru swung the blade, deflecting the spears as best he could, though several managed to hit their mark, though luckily the wounds were minor to his arms and legs. Inverting his grip on his blade Koaru struck the stone shackles on his legs, breaking himself free as Shiro launched more geo spears at him. Charging energy into his blade Koaru slashed forward with Jigen.

_**"Crescent Wave!" **_he shouted, releasing a giant golden energy crescent at Shiro that shattered the spears in their path.

Shiro smirked, watching the attack near him. Extending his hand forward, he lightly flicked his fingers, causing a hole to be blasted through the center of Koaru's attack.

"Please, your new tricks are the exact same as your old ones." he said with a bored tone.

"Yeah they are."

Shiro whipped around, eyes wide in shock as Koaru' voice faded from behind him. Turning, he found the space behind him to be empty.

"What-?" he asked before sensing it; heat. Turning to face forward, his pupils dilated as he saw Koaru charging forward, not even six feet away; his left arm covered in black flames.

_**"Blaze of Shadows,"**_ Koaru muttered, his eyes burning red as his fist rocketed into Shiro gut, exploding the wind from his lungs and lifting him clean off the ground, _**"Infernal FireStorm!"**_

Shiro vanished as the flames covering Koaru's arm launched forward, carrying Shiro up into air and holding in their midst like a screaming tornado of black flames.

"Not yet," Koaru muttered, sheathing Jigen Wangetsu and slamming his hands on the ground, his body glowing with a dark blue aura. _**"Tritus Sapphire Prison!"**_

The flames surrounding Shiro flashed white for a moment, then faded to reveal the entire tornado to now be trapped inside a giant sapphire obelisk. Snapping his fingers, Koaru extended his hand out to the side as Kameharu flew from the ground and into his hand. Upon touching its master the sword immediately returned to its original form, blade pointing straight at Shiro.

"Tenshi!" Koaru shouted, looking over his shoulder at the knight. "Let's finish this!"

Amy listened to Koaru's words and looked to Tenshi; out of breath, leaning on her just to remain on his feet, his sword just barely remaining in his hand, his eyes glazed from fatigue. And the blood. He was covered in blood from the battle, so much that she was amazed that the knight was still conscious. How Koaru expected him to continue fighting was absurd. Turning her eyes to the guardian, her narrowed her vision and shouted.

"How can he help you finish the battle? He can barely stand! You're more than capable of winning by yourself, so just do it!"

"You're wrong, Amy."

Sailor Mercury turned to see Sailor Pluto standing behind her, staring out at Koaru with concern. "He is far from capable of winning on his own."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked. "Look at him! His powers are incredible. He has Shiro beat, he just has to deliver the final blow!"

"No," Pluto cut her off, narrowing her eyes, "Koaru's body was strained when he received the Shadow Sapphire. Right now the power is too much for him to handle; it is causing him more harm than Shiro."

"That's wrong," Amy said, looking back to Koaru, "he's perfectly-" she stopped talking as Koaru opened his mouth and coughed, resulting in a thick stream of blood launching forward, covering the ground in front of him and running down his mouth onto his clothes, "... fine." Amy finished, her voice shaking in fear.

"Amy," Tenshi said weakly, pulling away from her, "she's right. He's right. We have t finish this now while we have this chance... cause even with all that we've done," Tenshi paused to catch his breath, "Shiro is barely injured."


End file.
